Lets Make Memories
by DwellonErised
Summary: Melee ended years ago, friendships were severed and the competitors were told that they would never see each other again..That is until a little thing called Brawl is created and Master Hand is forced to travel the world and invite the famous competitors back to the arena..Will reuniting them cause World War 3? Will new faces be welcomed? Will randomness ensue? . SEMI HIATUS OVER
1. OMG A Giant White Glove!

**A/N: Hello! This is my very first SSBB fanfic EVER, so if it sucks tell me, and I will go sit in my little depressing corner of woe. Anyways, this story starts by bringing back the Smashers as a new tournament starts, known as Brawl, and its mainly just every one re-adjusting to life together, and yeaaa my summary sucks. Hopefully, the story will be better than the summary. Hopefully.. Ok, so first of all I'm starting with Pit, cause he's new and he hasn't experienced Brawl yet. Soon everyone will come, do not worry! Come on, everyone loves Pit! If you don't...*insert awkward silence here*. ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: So I own pretty much everyone in this, cause dude I'm awesome. JOKES I'm poor, and I absolutely do not own Nintendo or anything affiliated with it. Nope, not Pit, Master Hand, Palutena, or even the basin. Yep. That's pretty sad. I OWN NOTHING. Except for my terrible attempts at comedy...**

**ONWARDS! (AGAIN)**

* * *

SkyWorld

Pit sighed uncontently as he stared down at the clear glass basin below him. It had been unmoving for a few years now, but just to be on the safe side Pit still came up every so often to check up on it. The basin that had held captivating fights between a man clad in red and another in green was now silent. He missed those fights, even though as an angel he really shouldn't be enjoying violence. Pit sometimes wondered if he was a dysfunctional angel as he thought back to all those nights when he would scream and cheer as he stared down into the now silent basin. He had expressed those concerns to Palutena, but that was before all the Medusa nonsense had come up. Now Pit was a hero. Pit the hero. He smiled at the sound of that name. Before he knew it, he was smiling like a fool, as he remembered all the people who had praised him after his defeat of Medusa. Yep, Pit the angel was quite the sucker for praise. And compliments. And even a smile directed his way. Soon he was giddy as he imagined himself winning the battles he watched, the crowd cheering his name..._Pit! Pit! Pit!_

"Pit! Pit! PIT! OI ANGEL!" a voice was yelling. Pit stopped his mindless chant, and looked around quickly. "Palutena?" he asked cautiously. "Anyone?" Receiving no reply, Pit simply shrugged his shoulders and decided to continue his chant. It was a confidence boost after all. "Pi-" he started, only to be cut off by the voice again.

"NO! DO NOT START THAT AGAIN!" the deep voice demanded, and Pit narrowed his eyes. The voice seemed to be coming from the empty basin, so slowly and cautiously he lowered his heads into it, his nose almost touching the bottom. Suddenly, he saw a flash of white and a bellow.

"DON'T GET SO CLOSE, ANGEL! EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE?!" With a squeal Pit scurried from the basin, and was inwardly thanking the gods that he was alone as his yelp hadn't been entirely, erm, manly. He stared at the basin in shock as the white object slowly began squeezing its way out of it. Soon, a whole finger was visible, followed by 4 more and a palm. Pit grabbed onto his sheath of arrows for dear life as the giant white hand came fully into view.

"OH MY DEAR PALUTENA, A GIANT GLOVE." Pit screamed, covering his eyes. Sure, when it came to evil monsters from the underworld he was quite the hero, but a giant white glove? That was a whole other side of scary, and if Pit was being embarrassingly cowardly so be it. He was only a kid after all.

The glove seemed to sigh, if that was possible. "Yes, so are you Pit the hero of Skyworld, defeater of Medusa, etc,etc?" the glove seemed awfully bored. Pit squeaked out a slightly inaudible reply. "I am Master Hand, the amazingly unbeatable-"

"HEY! I know you! Unbeatable? Hardly." Pit scoffed, releasing his hands from his face. Smoothing down his white tunic, Pit beamed ever so innocently at the glove-er Master Hand. "From what I saw, you were quite easy to beat. I expected someone, oh I don't know, more _powerful_ as the final boss. No offense of course." Pit added, being the angle he was. Master Hand growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said stiffly before raising his hand, I mean his overall body, in Pit's direction silencing the argument that was about to come. "As I was saying, I am Master Hand, UNBEATABLE boss of Super Smash Bros Melee. I am here to inform you that you, Pit of Skyworld, have been chosen to participate in Nintendo's new franchise, SUPER. !" he finished, letting a dramatic silence linger.

Pit's eyes widened, and his mouth was agape. Soon his excitement got the best of him, and in no time he was flapping his two feathery wings and was flying around the room at top neck speed. 'OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH." Pit squealed, sounding awfully like an obsessed fan girl. Sighing, Master Hand picked the still excited Pit out of the sky and dropped him into the basin. He heard Pit scream as he was dropped into darkness, and Master Hand let out a small chuckle as he floated into the basin behind Pit.

_Think before you call me not-unbeatable._

* * *

**A/N THE END. So what did you think? Yeep. You hated it didn't you? NOOO! LINK WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OR MARIO! COME ONE GUIZE I CAN DO BETTER! ehem..**

**NOTE: In this story, Link from Twilight Princess is the same Link from Melee. I know that the Melee Link was from Ocarina of Time, but in order for this to work, both the Links have to be the same:L. I APOLAGIZE. RNR if you please, beautiful people.**


	2. Link isn't a Lady's Man

**A/N Hello everyone! This is quite a long chapter, so enjoy! Remember, the Link from Twilight Princess, is the same Link who attended Melee and is going to attend Brawl. Forgive me! Anyways, I have no idea why this story is rated T, becos it is actually quite immature and random….:D**

**Thanks to: **_**Juni**_**:**** MY FIRST REVIEWER! I was gonna do that, but then he wouldn't have experienced Twilight Princess :S But thanks so much for the suggestion :) **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own anything here, cuz like I said I'm poor :) Yup, not Illia, not Ordon, not ANYTHING. ANNNYTHIIINGGGG.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

_Ordon Village_

Link couldn't help but sigh sadly as he stared out the window of his tree house. Well, after defeating the Twilight and saving all of the kingdom of Hyrule, Link was sure he had had enough adventure in his life to last an eternity, but after a few weeks back at Ordon Village his mind had changed dramatically. The usually exuberant Hero of Time was now just a farmhand once more; even though he did occasionally go back to Castle Town to visit the Princess.

It was at times like this that Link thought to his past, though he regretted it grandly. Nintendo had made it clear that the competitors were never to think of each other again, try to make contact, or even attempt to remember each other's names. After the announcement had gone out that the competitors were to leave Melee immediately, Marth had practically leaped at the men clad in suits, and it had taken the full force of Link, Captain Falcon and Roy to subdue him. Link grinned at the memory. _Marth. Captain Falcon. Roy. _The names came to his tongue easily, even after the years they had spent apart.

Suddenly... "Link! What are you smiling about?" With a yelp that sounded an awful lot like Pit's earlier mishap, Link dropped from the window and lay in a heap by someone's feet.

Rubbing his head, Link quickly got up and groaned. _Why did I build the tree house so high?_ _Well it's not exactly that high, but still. That hurt. Curse you tree house. _Yes, Link, the Hero of Time had just cursed an inanimate object.

"Link? Are you ok?" came the voice again, and he looked to see a girl about his age smiling at him. "M'fine...Hey Illia." He responded, mirroring her smile. "Daddy wants to see you." The girl, Illia, said grabbing Link's hand and pulling him forward. Link blushed a deep shade of red, and stared at their hands. Nope, Link was definitely not a lady's man. Back at Melee, the boys had noticed his reluctance to merely hold Zelda's hand during a tournament, and that had resulted in a week's worth of teasing and a crash course on women, by His Highness of Altea, Prince Marth Lowell. Now that didn't exactly turn out too well, as Marth had looked embarrassingly like a girl back then, and Link found it extremely hard to concentrate when his supposedly _male_ teacher looked scarily like a woman. Link let out a chuckle as he was dragged across a bridge and towards the Mayor's house. Illia pouted, and turned around.

"Liink! Why won't you tell me what's so funny?" she demanded, frowning at the boys' unknown pleasure. Link wiped the grin from his face and looked innocently at her.

"It's nothing, I promise. I was just thinking about the past, that's all. So, what did your father want to see me about?" Link asked, hoping to divert her attention. It seemed to work, as Illia soon beamed and shoved him into her house. "I don't know, but I think it's about you and me! You know marri-" Links eyes widened as he shut the door before she could finish the sentence. Sure, Illia was a great friend and an amazing person when it came to the welfare of animals, but when she started talking about Link and herself, well let's just say things become a teensy bit awkward for yours truly. Sighing and running a hand over his face, Link turned to face the moustachioed face of the Mayor.

"Link, my boy! I have great news for you!" the Mayor started to say only to be caught off guard as Link paled and looked like he was about to faint. "Son! Are you alright? Link?"

"..No...Marriage...Farore help me..." Link managed to choke out before he made a running leap towards the door. Suddenly he was pulled back, by strength too grand for the humble Mayor of Ordon.

"Master Hand!" Link yelled, as he turned so quick he got whiplash. Indeed, the giant white hand, or glove as Pit liked to call it, was floating in the middle of the Mayor's quite cramped living room. "I see you remember me, Link, Hero of Hyrule" Master Hand responded, chuckling darkly. Link took a few cautious steps away from it.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked suspiciously after he established a safe distance between himself and the Hand.

"I, Master Hand, unbeatable boss of-"

"I've heard all this before Hand." Link stated rolling his eyes and taking a seat beside the grinning Mayor. With a huff (if giant floating hands could huff) Master Hand continued.

"As I was saying, I Master Hand, am here to inform you that you, Link of Hyrule, have been selected to rejoin the Super Smash Bros franchise in our new tournament Brawl."

"What?! You mean I can see everyone again? Marth, Roy, the Pokémon? Everyone?" Link practically shouted with glee. "Nintendo told you to forget about them..." Master Hand said suspiciously, while Link chuckled nervously and pulled at the hem of his tunic.

"And, Mr. Master Hand here is donating some strange technology called "television" to every home in Ordon so we can see you fight! Isn't that great?" the Mayor exclaimed, practically bouncing with glee. A dreamy look came over Link's eyes as he recalled the term "television". Television was a very beautiful invention, you see that the Melee competitors enjoyed playing with during the first few days they arrived at the Melee Arena. Fox, Falco and the more modern competitors had known what it was, but the more medieval competitors had no idea what the strange contraption had been. That resulted in a very angry Roy bashing it with his sword within the first week of Melee. But that's another story that Link didn't really want to relive at the moment...

Instead, Link gave a great whoop of happiness and proceeded to run out of the cottage, only to be half choked to death by Master Hand again, as he stopped him.

"Will you stop that?" Link muttered, rubbing his throat, but Master Hand quickly shushed him. "But, before you leave you must travel to Castle Town, or whatever you people call that place, and inform Princess Zelda that she is also one of the contestants. Then only will you be able to teleport to our new arena." With that, Master Hand gave a quick spin and a deep evil laugh and disappeared, leaving the Mayor and Link staring at its previous place. With a shrug the Mayor got up and proceeded toward the door.

"Well Link, I believe you must travel to Castle Town! Have a good journey!" and with that, Link was ushered outside, while the Mayor quickly shut the door and gave a huge bellow that sounded almost like "TELEVISION!"

Smiling like a fool, Link ran towards the tree house to gather his things and his horse, Epona, before he left to Castle Town. But, of course Illia had to interrupt his beeline towards the house by screaming, "LINK! ARE WE GETTING MARRIED?" in a voice that was clearly not meant for sunset.

"Um. No?" Link said, trying to find a way to brush Illia off, without seeming like a complete arse. "You don't seem too upset. What's going on?" Illia asked, crossing her arms and blocking any way of Link's escape. With an over exaggerated sigh, Link began to explain.

"Well, you see there's this tournament I've been invited to attend and now I have to go get Princess Zelda so we can go there together so bye!" Link stated in one breath before considering taking a jumping leap over Illia's head if she didn't move soon. "Princess Zelda? Tournament? What, Link I don't-" Illia started to say, but Link, being the impatient person he was, took his chances on the running leap and with a quick "Bye!" he leapt over Illia's heads and ran into his tree house. As quick as a flash Link grabbed all his precious things, including the Master Sword, the shield of Hyrule, and of course his signature green tunic. Stuffing everything quite unceremoniously into a duffel bag, Link ran outside, and hopped onto Epona.

"Let's go girl! We've been cooped up here for way too long!" And with a quick whoop and a wave to everyone who was watching him leave, including a very annoyed looking Illia, Link rode off into the sunset. And yes. It did look extremely cheesy.

_Hyrule Fields: Half way to Castle Town_

Link laughed loudly as he urged Epona to go faster. _Back to the arena. He was going back! _The grass whipped around near Epona's hooves, as they practically flew through Hyrule Fields, past Lon Lon Ranch, past the random animals that littered the green fields. Really, Hyrule had some weird animals and Link noticed them all as he flew through Hyrule Fields. He was so preoccupied at staring at a particularly weird animal that was running in pace with them, that he didn't notice that someone else had taken a seat on Epona as well.

"Hello Link." A voice whispered in his ear, causing Link to scream again. "_Really Link? Two girly screams in one day"? _Link scolded himself, before grabbing the hilt of his sword, preparing for the worst. But, instead of a blood thirsty animal or a roar of a beast, he heard laughter. Light, bubbly laughter that he recognized almost immediately. Turning around, Link was faced with bright red eyes. The rest of the mystery person's face was masked, and a singular golden braid could be seen protruding from the back of the masked person's face.

"So I see Sheik got a makeover." Link said, smirking and stopping Epona. "You're correct. Nice scream by the way, very manly." The masked person, Sheik, said, giggles still protruding from her masked mouth. Link glared at her, as Sheik closed her eyes and was replaced by none other than the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. She smiled at Link, as she hopped off of Epona.

"So, what are you doing out here, Princess?" Link asked, tying Epona up by a nearby post. "What, when I'm Sheik you don't use mannerism, but now that I'm Zelda again I'm suddenly royalty?" Zelda scoffed, smoothing out her long dress. Link smiled sheepishly as Zelda proceeded to answer his question. "I've been here waiting for you! I know about the contest. Triforce of Wisdom remember?" Zelda said, waving her Triforced hand near Link's face. "Yea, yea I get it." Link said smiling at her completely un-Princess like gesture. "Aren't you excited though? Being able to see everyone again?"

"Of course!" Zelda said with a tinkling laugh. "You also seemed very excited when you leaped over some innocent girl's head." Zelda added with a wink. "She wasn't that innocent..." Link muttered before facing Zelda once again.

"So, are we leaving?" Link asked hopefully, his eyes shining brightly like a kid before Christmas. "But first, can you teleport Epona back to Ordon for me?" Link approached Epona, ruffled her mane, and whispered goodbye to her smiling softly. With a wave of Zelda's hands, Epona disappeared.

"Let's go?" Zelda asked, holding out her hand for Link to take. Eyes widening, Link grabbed his duffel bag, and hesitantly took Zelda's outstretched hand.

_Stupid Marth and his stupid crash course..._

And then they disappeared.

* * *

**A/N And Zelda/Sheik has appeared! I thought of doing them separately cause I ship Ike and Sheik together, but I guess Ike will just have to be forever alone...IM SORRY IKE! So, tell me you guys' favorite ships! I'll try to include them into the story if I can :) Review if you please! **


	3. Itsa me, Luigi!

**A/N Hello everyone! ****Our favorite plumber arrives in this chapter! But, when you read about him, read it in an Italian accent ok? I'm too lazy to add "-a" to every one of his sentences, so use your imaginations! Enjoy lovelies :)**

**Thanks to: ****Swese: ****Your review was amazing! Your too kind love, you'll make me blush XD I'm glad you like the couples and Samus and Captain Falcon? Never thought of it before.. Should be interesting...Thanks again for the great advice and keep reading! xx :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own SSBB or Nintendo or anything. Anything. Seriously. Don't sue me. ONWARDS.**

* * *

_In the sky, somewhere_

Fox grinned as he commanded his arwing to do a single loop de loop through the sky.

"Beat that, bird breath!" he challenged, laughing as the static in his ear piece crackled with an obscene phrase. "Come on foxy, challenge me a little!" the voice stated, as the blue bird who was talking appeared on the screen in front of Fox. Falco gave Fox a cheeky grin as he steeled himself for the task that he was about to perform. Fox smirked as the arwing beside him made an epic fool of its self, as it tried to perform what appeared to be a triple loop de loop. The smirk soon turned into a full fledged laugh as the scowling face of Falco appeared on his screen. Fox heard him mutter something about "stupid wind velocity", but he easily brushed it aside as he quickened his pace through the sky. "Race you!" Fox shouted. "It won't be much of a race Foxy!" Falco retorted, as he too sped through the sky. See, it's not often that you see Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, chief pilots of Star Fox, acting like such fools, but apparently today was an exception.

The usually stoic duo were now screeching and hollering as they sped through the sky, throwing in the occasional loop de loop which cause the other to burst into school-girl like giggles. Yes, today was quite the unusual day.

"Fox! Falco!" came an enraged voice from both of their ear pieces. The two sobered up immediately, as they could hear the nervousness laced in their mechanic, Skippy's voice. "Guys! You've flown into unmarked lands! You're not on our radars anymore! Get out imm-" But he was cut off with what sounded like….a weather man?

"Today in Mushroom Kingdom, the weather is super sunny! What a great day for a family day out. Let's all follow our beloved Princess Peach's role, and go out for a little bit of exercise! She can be seen destroying our favorite plumber in red, Mario, in the castle tennis courts! Don't worry Mario; I'm sure some toads will cheer you on! Now, onto Donkey Kong with the rate of banana stocks, which seem to have dropped considerably since Bowser's last…." The voice soon trailed off, leaving the two pilots in a tense silence.

Slowly and cautiously, Fox peered out the window of his arwing and came face to face with the overly cartoonized Mushroom Kingdom. He slumped back onto his seat and stared at an equally shaken up Falco. "Well who knew we'd hear their names again, huh?" Falco stated, trying to ease the tension with a nervous laugh. Fox gave a weak grin as the unwanted memories came flying back. The famously short man Mario, and the princess dressed from head to toe in pink, Peach. Donkey Kong the giant monkey that Fox had thought was on steroids, and Bowser the giant turtle, or as he liked to call himself, the Koopa King. The creepy toads that Peach seemed to pull from her back pocket…The time when Falco had finally snapped and shot them with his laser gun. Who knew Peach could resemble an angry rhino? All the memories came back, even though they weren't supposed to. The thing was, Nintendo had made it very clear that Fox, Falco, and anyone related to StarFox that they were never to think of the competitors from Melee ever again. And Fox, well Fox took Nintendo seriously. They were his creators after all.

A sudden beep caused Fox to snap out of his nostalgic state, and stare at his tragic gas tank. "Idiot." He heard Falco mutter from his aircraft. "I filled mine up before we even le-beep."Falco started to brag, but he was cut off by a beep too. Fox smirked as Falco cursed under his breath.

"I guess the only way to go is down." Fox stated, stopping his arwing in mid-air and opening the window with a parachute in hand. With a solemn salute, Fox dropped from the sky, hoping that the creepy toads that infested Mushroom Kingdom at least had soft heads. With a deep sigh, Falco soon followed, whooping as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. The two were officially "dropping" in to visit Mushroom Kingdom. Whether they liked it or not.

_Princess Peach's castle tennis courts_

"Take that Mario!" the unbelievably sweet voice of Peach shouted, as she swung her pink tennis racquet down for a smash. The plumber in red yelped as the green ball came plummeting to earth, and he cowered, using his own racquet as a shield.

"And Princess Peach wins another match, making the score Mario: 0 and Princess: 27!" a goomba on the side shouted, followed by Peach cheering daintily. She was soon swarmed with a crowd of toads, screaming her name. Mario, on the other hand, dropped to the floor and sighed. The Italian had survived 27, _27,_ games with the Princess and now he was ready to head home and sleep for the next week.

"Mario! Oh, Mario!" Peach called, causing Mario to groan inwardly. _Not another match. Please._ Nevertheless, Mario heaved himself up and walked toward the Princess, who was charmingly patting each of her admirers on the head and thanking them.

"Yes Princess?" Mario managed to splutter out, mustering as much energy as he could to the words. "I have a surprise for you! Come to the castle!" Peach stated, her voice filled with cheerfulness. Being Peach, it was probably a new addition to her wardrobe of identical clothing, but being the polite man he was, Mario followed. Soon, Peach was gushing on about the new tea room she was adding to the castle, making the grand total to 11. The princess sure enjoyed her tea. Maybe a bit too much for Mario's taste, but since he wasn't paying too much attention to the blabbering Princess, he managed to keep his sanity.

"…I was going for a rosier colour, like tea room number 8, but then I decided "Peach, it's time for you to branch out a bit more!" Yes I did talk to myself! How strange! Anyway, now I'm going for dark pink. Quite rebellious don't you think?" Peach rambled on, and Mario sighed. There was only so much talk about the colour pink that a man could take.

"…Can't you imagine it Mario? It's going to be so beautiful! Almost like the colour of Zelda's dress back in Melee!" Peach suddenly cut herself off and looked down at a shocked Mario. "I-I mean, uhh, um well here we are!" Peach stuttered as they approached her castle.

"Come on Mario!" she called, trying to bring the old cheer back into her voice. 'Into this room, now hurry!" The princess was practically bouncing with joy as she approached a tall door. "It must be a very nice new dress." Mario thought, as he started to open the door.

"Mario!" came an excited voice from the inside of the room, and before he could react, Mario was glomped, and all he could see was the colour green.

"Its-a me! Luigi!" the man cried, hugging Mario again. "Luigi! When did you get back?" Mario asked, quite astonished at seeing his younger brother again. Luigi had been away for quite some time now, at what appeared to be a haunted mansion. Why? Mario had no idea, but he had missed the fool dearly. Behind the pair, Peach was daintily dabbing at her eyes mumbling so something about a "beautiful reunion", though neither Mario nor Luigi found anything beautiful about it. It was probably just a princess thing…

"Mario! You won't believe it! I got accepted into a tournament! For actual fighters! Me! Luigi!" Luigi shouted, jumping up and down. "A tournament?" Mario asked, confused. "What kind of tournament?"

"Like the tournament you and Peach went on a few years ago! A giant hand stopped me on my way back from the mansion and said "I, Master Hand, unbeatable boss of…" Luigi rambled on, and Peach and Mario exchanged a glance.

"Could it be?" Mario mouthed to Peach, careful not to let the still blabbering Luigi notice his wavered attention.

"Master Hand? How could it though?" Peach mouthed back, fear in her eyes. Nintendo had firmly told Peach years ago that she was never to speak of the people from Melee again, but now here was Luigi talking about it like nobody's business.

"..And then, he said "Luigi, brother of Mario, you are now accepted into Nintendo's new franchise SUPER SMASH BRAAAWWL!" And then, he disappeared, but then he came back and said that you two were invited too! Then I asked him for an autograph, even though I was really scared! I felt so brave Mario I can't even-" Luigi continued, but he was cut off by Mario.

"Us too? Me and Peach?" Mario asked cautiously, and Luigi nodded vigorously in answer. "I've got to start packing!" Peach screeched in the background, and even Mario managed a small smile. Melee had been amazing, even though he had to stare at Bowser's ugly face every day. But now, to be able to go back? Mario jumped high and yelled his signature, "Wahoo!" which Luigi soon joined in on. "Wahoo! Wahoo! Wahoo!" the two brothers said in turn as they jumped up and down.

Suddenly their harmony was very rudely interrupted by a blood curding scream.

"FOX! THERE ARE SO MANY TOADS!"

* * *

**A/N What did you think hmmmm? Yea, I just had to write Falco being afraid of toads. He's just that amazing. AND YAY LUIGI. RnR please :)**


	4. Cup of Joe

**A/N Hello beautiful people! Sorry for my lateness! This chapter does seem a bit rushed, so I apologize! I hope you enjoy it anyways:)**

**Thanks to: ****LegendOfZeldaFreak !**** You like my failed attempts at comedy? THANK YOU xx Aha, there is more girly screaming in this chappy, do not fear ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own monkey language, Mushroom Kingdom, or Peach's violence, or Bowser's cup of Joe, or ANYTHING. EXCEPT THE WRITING. AND YEA. NO NINTENDO STUFFS. NONE. K BYE.**

* * *

"What was that?" Luigi asked fearfully as Peach and Mario ran towards the window to find the cause of the shriek. As they looked down, a quite comical scene was developing. In one corner, what seemed to be a fox armed with guns was sitting cross legged on a very frightened toad. He was amusedly watching a blue falcon, who was also loaded with guns; scream like a little girl as toads began to swarm him.

"Fox!" Mario cried out, quite astonished.

"Falco!" Peach cried, equally shocked.

"Luigi!" Luigi cried, just because Luigi is a boss and he can do whatever he wants.

"Peach, Mario, great to see you again!" Fox said friendlily, as he waved from his perch on the toad, that seemed as if it was about to faint. The duo heard Falco scream something inaudible, as the toads that were around him began to prod his feathery body.

"That's it!" Falco shouted, pulling out his laser gun. "Say hello to my little friend!" he said, in a very terrible Mexican accent.

"SAYONARA SUCKERS!" he screamed, as he began to mindlessly shoot his gun everywhere. "Don't you dare!' Peach screeched, as she hiked up her dress and jumped out the castle window, her umbrella in hand. Fox was soon laughing his head off at the catastrophe that was happening. The toad had long ago fainted, but Fox saw no reason to leave his perch, so he stayed where he was. Soon Mushroom Kingdom was a whirl wind of curses, names being called, and the occasional "Luigi!"

"Don't you dare touch my toads again you filthy bird!"

"I SAID SAYONARA!"

"AHAHAHAHHAHA"

"Luigi."

"Peach, no!

"Oh my god, I can't breathe."

"Luigi."

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!"

The chaos was pulled to a stop, as everyone turned their heads to face the deep voice that had shouted. Mario was trying to restrain a thrashing Peach, who was giving it all her all pluck each and every one of Falco's feathers out. Fox was passed out near the toad, apparently from lack of oxygen due to his mindless laughter.

Soon they were all facing a giant turtle with spikes which was laughing its signature deep laugh as he took in the mess that was Mushroom Kingdom. "What a bunch of misfits." He declared as he sauntered easily to a nearby coffee shop.

"Bowser, why are you here?" Peach snapped, as she attempted to regain her posture.

"Easy, easy, Princess, I'm not here to kidnap you or nothing. Even Bowser needs his daily cup of Joe." With that being said, Bowser grabbed a giant mug from the counter of the store and began his retreat back to his castle. "Wait Bowser!" Luigi cried, as he stopped his repetitive saying of "Luigi." Everyone then turned to face Luigi, who wouldn't usually face the Koopa King without running to hide under a table.

"Uh. Um. Well. You see."

"Spit it out!" Bowser yelled, as he took a quick sip from his mug. "W-well B-bowser, y-you've been invited t-to join S-super Smash B-brawl" Luigi finished with a squeak, as he ran backwards to hide behind Mario. Bowser chuckled as he took the information in. Behind him, Mario was scolding Luigi for not telling them that Bowser was going to be there as well, but Luigi just stood there shaking.

"I knew it." With another chuckle, Bowser left and walked back towards the forest and back to his castle. "I knew it."

"Well, that was strange." Fox declared, as he finally woke up. Falco was shaking violently as he came to sit next to Fox, with many feathers missing. Peach huffed, as the toads around her dispersed, after a round of "Hip Hip Hoorays!" in courtesy of their brave Princess. Mario sighed as he flopped down onto the floor, where he didn't get up from. Luigi was probably under a table somewhere.

"Let's get back to the castle, and talk about why you are here." Peach stated icily, as she picked Mario up off the ground, and sent a random goomba to look for Luigi. "Come along." With that, Peach turned on her heel and walked towards her castle, while a very nervous looking Fox and Falco followed, though rather reluctantly.

_Deep in a forest_

"I knew it!' Bowser cried as he stomped through the path towards his castle. "I knew Nintendo couldn't resist but put me, Bowser, eternal evil mastermind, back into their little game." He guffawed loudly, as his cup of Joe started sloshing around.

Suddenly, the forest was alive with monkey sounds, and Bowser smirked as a giant brown gorilla landed in front of him. "Eeeoooaaaahhh!" it screeched, as a smaller monkey landed beside it.

Bowser grunted and gave his own screech, while gesturing something to the two monkeys, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. They growled, and unwillingly gave Bowser a banana stock.

"See, I told you that I would get in." Bowser bragged, as he accepted the banana stock. "Nice doing business with you fellas." Bowser said, as he proceeded back to his castle. "Next time we meet shall be at the arena."

So apparently, Bowser the Koopa King could speak monkey. How odd. Diddy Kong and DK groaned as they climbed up a tree. _"I knew we shouldn't have placed that bet with Bowser." _Donkey Kong said, frowning at Diddy Kong, who looked quite ashamed. _"Hey, I didn't know that big lug was going to be invited too! I thought I took his place!" _Diddy Kong sighed. _"No dinner tonight, I guess." _DK said sadly, as they perched on their tree, and watched a still manically laughing Bowser pull their dinner into his castle.

_Why did a giant turtle need bananas anyways?_

_Back at the castle_

'So Fox. Falco. Any particular reason that you decided to stop by for a visit?" Peach asked, trying to keep her eyes from flashing as she sipped her tea.

"Well you see," Fox started nervously, as Falco refused to look up from his tea cup. "Uh, we sort of flew into Mushroom Kingdom, and our jets lost fuel, and well we jumped." Fox stated, as Mario gave him an encouraging thumbs up from behind Peach.

"Well then, I expect that you two have also been invited to join Super Smash Brawl?" Peach asked, calming down a little. Before the two could answer, there was a flash of white in the room as Master Hand appeared.

"You!" he cried dramatically, as he pointed to the two StarFox pilots. "Where have you two been?" he huffed, as he accepted a cup of tea from a shaking Peach, though no one knew how a hand was supposed to drink tea.

"Well, see, our arwings they-" Falco started, but he was immediately cut off as Master Hand took a sip of tea. How he managed that, nobody knows.

"I don't care. Anyways, I Master Hand, blah, blah blah, am here to inform you that both of you idiots have been invited to join Nintendo's new franchise Super Smash BRAWW- and yea you get the picture." Master Hand rushed, as he finished his tea and placed it on the table, where a petrified Luigi was now hiding. "Be there by tomorrow! All of you." And with that, Master Hand spun and disappeared.

"Yes!" Fox cried as he high fived a smiling Falco. "We're going back!"

"I've got to start packing!" Peach cried out again, as Luigi scurried out from under the table, and him and Mario soon started their roulette of "Wahooo!" s again.

Yup, everything was back to normal.

* * *

**A/N So not my best, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Review if you please :D**


	5. The PotterHead and the Bipolar Mess

**A/N So the infamous Ganondorf arrives at last! I just want to apologize for my odd character choices in advance..XD**

**Thanks to: ****LegendOfZeldaFreak****: Aha thanks XD I actually have no idea why Bowser needs bananas...****Juni: ****You're back! ****Polestar- Master of Universes****: I've always wanted to be radical...****Mikayla Gawain**** : Thank you darling! AHA that quote came out of nowhere, but I loved it XD ****Ray-Kat-Hollows****: Thanks for telling me your ships! I'll try and include them if I can ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this random chapter. Jokes, I do. I do NOT own anything awesome included in this chapter, like Harry Potter, anything affiliated with Nintendo, Pokemon, bipolar Red, or Sassy Link.**

**ONWARDS.**

* * *

'What's this? A mockery of my powers?" Ganondorf bellowed as he stared, enraged at the giant hand in front of him. Master Hand sighed deeply as he stared right back at Ganondorf, whom he had just invited to join Brawl. Surprisingly enough, Ganondorf had laughed an eerie laugh and accepted, causing Master Hand to clap his hands happily. Well not exactly _clap_ per se, because you know, he's a giant hand, but he was happy. Not even the ever so optimistic Master Hand had expected Ganondorf of all people to willingly come back to Brawl. But now that he had asked the Gerudo man to do him one little favor, the tantrum had started.

"Are you listening you ignorant fool? I am not an owl. I will _not_ do your filthy duties for you I-" Ganondorf spat, his tantrum already in full swing. "Wait, did you just quote Harry Potter?" Master Hand asked, perplexed. Ganon paled, as a memory flooded his head.

_Years ago at the Melee Mansion_

'What is this? I am not here to watch movies with you cowards, I'm here to-" a younger (**Does Ganon age?)** Ganondorf started, staring at the room full of Melee competitors' who were sprawled across the mansion's giant living room.

"Look you unpleasant lump, we just asked if you wanted to watch a movie with us. _Excuuuse_ us for attempting to be friendly." A much sassier Link stated from his perch next to Roy on the floor. "How dare you, you _sassy elf_-" Ganondorf snarled, purple magic already licking his fingertips.

"What did you just call me? You did _not_ just go there." Link spat back, starting to get up, when he was interrupted by a cheerful Ness running screaming into the room. "POPCORNS READY!" he screeched, throwing the popped kernels in the air.

"YAY POPCORN!' the Melee competitors cheered, as they gathered around the flickering television, munching on the buttered goods. They were children really.

"It's starting, sssshhhhh!" Marth shushed, leaning in as the magical tune of Harry Potter started. Grumbling, Ganondorf began walking back to his room, as a yellow mouse-like animal came running into the room. Pichu stared up at the towering figure of Ganondorf, and Ganondorf stared right back. He never actually realized how cute the little Pokémon was. The King of Darkness actually thought that something in the world was _cute._ Pichu soon started scampering towards the room full of competitors, who were currently oohing and aaahing at Hagrid's bike, gesturing Ganondorf to follow him. The Dark king complied, still in a state of shock at thinking that something was _cute,_ and before you knew it, Pichu was on Ganon's lap as the two sat through a whole Harry Potter marathon. The other competitors were soon asleep, lying at odd angles, but Ganon and Pichu persisted as they stared open mouthed at the magical movie in front of them.

Yep, Ganondorf was a closet Potterhead, so he couldn't help but quote Harry Potter ever so often. Not that it had happened in awhile. After Nintendo had sent the competitors back home, they had confiscated Ganon's box set of Harry Potter movies, and he hadn't really forgiven them for that.

_Back to the present_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ganondorf stated his mind still in a flurry after that flashback. "_Sassy elf? I should be a comedian." _Ganondorf thought as he chuckled.

After staring at Ganon for a few moments Master Hand started again.

"Look Ganondorf, it's not such a big deal, all you have to do is go deliver someone's invitation to Brawl!"

"No."

"Don't act like a stubborn child."

"No."

"Just invite Red, a trainer and his Poke-"

"I said no, you stupid hand."

"It's at Pokémon Land!" Master Hand stated, as a last straw. He saw as Ganon's eyes widened. _Pokémon Land. Pokémon. Pichu. Pichu was a Pokémon. _

"I still won't do it." Ganondorf said. He was a Dark King, and one thing that Dark Kings did not do was go back on their words.

"Remember, you forced me to do this Ganon." Master Hand said sighing. With a snap of his fingers, Ganon disappeared, mid-tantrum. Master Hand reached and pulled out a list from who knows where, and he skimmed it.

"Shoot. I should have made him go get Wario"

_Pokémon Land_

Red stared unhappily at the empty field in front of him. He was depressed, and incredibly so. Now people say that a Pokémon trainer can never be depressed, but Red was an exception. Not only was the poor boy named after a _colour_, but he was shadowed. Shadowed by none other than Ash Ketchum, the boy who ran around the Regions with no supervision, battling, and switching girls every other season. _That player._ To make his state of depression worse, he had been invited to join a tournament called Brawl. No, Red was not delusional, he was actually quite ecstatic at the news, but that was before…

_A few minutes ago_

Red was a sad child, but he hadn't really reached the state of depression that he was going to reach in a few moments. His parents often worried for him, because of his constant downing attitude when he wasn't with his precious Pokémon. But Red hadn't always been so sad. There was a time years ago, when Red used to stay up all night watching TV and screaming and cheering. Yep, he was an obsessed fan girl-or boy- of Super Smash Bros Melee. He stalked their interviews, their battle strategies, their _everything._ But then came the day that Melee was canceled. Red shifted back to his original state of sadness, which was uplifted on the day he got the letter. The letter stating that he was invited to join Super Smash Bros Brawl. The letter that practically killed him with all his fangirling feels. That is, until he heard the hushed stories from his neighbors.

"Did you hear? That boy Maroon or something got invited to join a tournament!"

"I did, I did, but can you believe they didn't invite Ash Ketchum? He's quite the celebrity!"

"Marge, you didn't hear this from me, but apparently the big bosses from the tournament asked Ash first but he threw a diva fit and refused to participate! Something about "sharing air with other people."

"Children these days! So _needy._'

"I know! So I think they stole his Pikachu and asked Blue to be their replacement trainer."

"Poor Aquamarine! He must feel so used, and useless, and unneeded, and…"

The conversation hadn't been much of a self-esteem booster for Red. Now here he was, sitting alone on a field, awaiting the person who was going to bring him to the place where he was unwanted. Sigh.

"-OU DARE DEFY THE KING OF DARKNESS?"

Red gave out what he hoped was a manly yelp as he leapt up from his place on the ground to stare at the giant who had appeared in front of him.

"W-who a-are you?" Red managed to stutter out, as he stared at the man with shocking red hair and glaring eyes.

"I am Ganondorf, your master, and I command you to tell me where I am. You may also call me The Almighty King of Darkness who the Dim Witted Elf shall Never Defeat." Ganondorf said, with a gleam in his eyes. He did need a new slave…

"Um okay Master; you're i-in the Sino Region-"Started the ever so obedient Red.

"You mean Pokémon Land?" Ganon interjected. He was never one for manners.

"Uh no, the S-Sino Region, um, and you just appeared here and yeah." Red finished, staring nervously at the hulking figure of darkness in front of him.

Ganondorf sighed boredly as he cursed Master Hand under his breath. "So, you are Red, correct?"

"Um yes, Mr. Uh The Almighty King of Darkness who the Dim Witted Elf shall Never Defeat…" Ganon nodded approvingly. He liked this one.

"Well come on then, grab your little beasts. They are but a chore to me." Ganondorf stated waving his hands airily. What he hadn't noticed was the angry flush that was spiking up Red's face.

You could insult him, call him Ash, appear in a random field in front of him, but never _ever_ insult his Pokémon. Ever. That was a side of Red no one ever wanted to witness.

"What did you say? Lord of Darkness? I laugh at your stupidity. Ha." Red stated icily. This boy must be bipolar, because the look on Ganon's face was priceless.

"What? You dare-" Ganondorf started to splutter, caught totally off guard by the bipolar Red.

"Yes, I dare _Ganondorf._ And if you valued your _mess _of a face, I wouldn't insult my Pokémon one more time. Hear?" Red finished, his eyes clouded by a very creepy darkness. Ganondorf stared speechless at the glowering figure in front of him. Suddenly the evil face of Red, changed into something of…joy?

"OMG. . YOU'RE GANONDORF. OMG. OMG. FROM MELEE. SOMEONE HOLD ME." Red said, his eyes widening. This boy was a bipolar mess.

Ganondorf was honestly quite scared of the boy who was now slowly prodding him and muttering things like "He's a big boy now! I could hardly recognize him!", and frankly he had had enough. He prepared to transport the two to wherever Brawl was located until an idea sparked in his head.

"Er Red, um, you like bea-I mean Pokémon right? So, have you ever by chance, seen Pichu around?" Ganondorf asked nervously, afraid that the trainer would tell everyone at the Brawl arena about his obsession with the Pokémon. But thankfully, Red didn't even bat an eye, as he continued to prod Ganondorf.

"No, actually Pichu wasn't invited this time. They got a bunch of other Pokémon like Lucario, and Pikachu's the only one who's coming to Brawl this time. Here he comes."

Ganon wasn't really paying attention to what the trainer was saying, but he got the vibe that Pichu was coming. Putting on his best poker face, Ganon turned around to face what he hoped was Pichu.

"Pi- OH MY MOTHER OF DIN."

Apparently Ganon hadn't gotten a very good look at Pikachu back at Melee…

* * *

**A/N So hate me yet? Please review and give me some criticism! I BEG OF YOU. xx love you all :) BTW did anyone notice my Legend of Zelda cartoon reference? No? Ok.**


	6. Marth is Vain

**A/N Hello beautiful people! I know I've disappeared off of the face of for like a week now and I'M SORRY! And this chapter is also quite the embarrassment. I'M SORRY! Again. So this chapter is illegally short. I apologize.**

**Thanks to: ****unknown assasin: ****Yay for accounts! Mwha i did enjoy writing sassy link XD THANK CHU. ****LegendOFZeldaFreak:**** YOU ARE EPIC DEAR SIR FOR REVIWING EVERY CHAPPY SO FAR. Yes it was! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one..XD Thank you love, you rock :) ****Silver The 13th:**** Ahh new reviewer and I already luff you! That was the reference! YOU GET ALL THE COOKIES :3**

**Disclaimer: le creys, I do own this disgrace of a chapter, but I don't own the perfection that is Marth Lowell or Aussi Hairspray or anything else affiliated with Nintendo.**

* * *

Marth was usually quite the happy lad. He wasn't a bubbly ball of joy, nor was he a negative, depressed freak, like Red. Not that Red was a freak. Nope. Cause Red's a boss. Anyways. Marth wasn't exactly in the most optimistic mood at the moment. He had been ruling his kingdom for a while now, and he loved the feeling of power, and he loved Altea. Usually.

He was a man of adventure, of amusement, of _fun. _ And plainly said, Altea offered none of those. Well, years ago it did. Now those were the years Marth loved. The adventure he felt when he went to save his beloved Caeda, when he defeated the dark dragon. Fresh off the rush of those adventures, he was invited to join a franchise called Super Smash Bros, and from then on, his life went up. He met heroes from places he had never heard of, beasts that were ridiculously ugly *cough Ganon cough* and he got to fight them all and show off his skills. And if he did say so himself, he had quite a lot of that.

Not only that, but Marth made friends. _Real_ friends. He wouldn't call himself a social reject, but his stunning good looks often drove people from Altea away from him. Marth reckoned that they were intimidated by his beautiful blue locks, or his lean muscular frame and they couldn't stand to be next to such a stunning man. That was the only explanation as to why they would catch sight of him and then run away giggling. Right? Yea, Prince Marth Lowell of Altea was just a little bit vain. And by a little bit, I mean he was vain. Very vain. He was so vain that in the middle of battle he would often check his reflection on his sword. He was so vain that when he discovered the beautiful concept that is hairspray, he demanded that Nintendo bought a whole crate for him to bring back to Altea when Melee was over. They had, of course, refused, which caused Marth to throw quite the tantrum and leap on one of the security guards. It hadn't exactly been one of his brightest moments…

Anyways, once he had arrived at the Melee arena he expected everyone to run away from him giggling too. But that didn't happen. Instead a boy in green had approached him and laughed, _full on laughed,_ as he pointed out how much he looked like a girl. _A girl. How did the perfection that was Marth Lowell look remotely like a girl?! _Once the initial fury had worn off, Marth laughed too, and for the first time ever he felt like he belonged. Oh goodness, Marth's monologue sure is cheesy.

"My beloved Prince, you have a visitor!" a voice declared from his doorway. Groaning over dramatically, Marth stayed where he was and shook out a lazy hand.

"Send them in if they're not a serial killer. Honestly I don't care." He said lazily.

"Uh-okay? Ehem. Now presenting MASTER HAND UNBEATABLE BOSS OF SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE!" the unfortunate steward who had to deal with the bratty Marth stated loudly.

Marth stopped staring at his reflection in his favourite mirror as he whipped around, the familiar name still loud in his ears. He stared in shock as the giant hand floated into his room like he owned the place, gaping as it patted the steward on the head.

"Very good introduction! I like you." Master Hand stated lovingly to the steward, who looked like he was about to faint-from fear or the shock of being addressed by a floating hand, Marth did not know.

"M-Master Hand what are you doing here?" Marth asked, still in a state of shock.

"It's the She-Man! Good to see you again!" Master Hand bellowed jubilantly. He was in quite the good mood. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Ganon had successfully retrieved Red without blowing all of Pokémon Land up.

Marth scowled at the nickname. "Once again, you preposterous fool, I am obviously a man and I certainly do not look remotely like a girl. Other than the fact that I am so beautiful it should be illegal; now I can't do anything about that, fate has been kind to me and I'm sorry to say I can't say the same about-" Marth started his rant, only to be cut off by the still joyous Master Hand.

"Nonsense! Anyways, I am here to tell you that you, Prince Marth of Altea, have been invited to join Nintendo's newest franchise, run by me of course, SUPER SMASH BROS BRAAAWL." Master Hand finished dramatically, staring at Marth in expectation.

"Wh-What? You're serious? So that means I can finally use hairspray again? I heard Aussie had a new water proof spray, but I thought that had been too good to be true! You know, you can never trust the marketplaces of Altea! Can you believe that no one here has even _heard_ of mousse? I _know_. How is that even _legal_…" Marth started to say excitedly, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of more chemicals to add to his hair.

Master Hand's rare good mood had vanished quite quickly. One could only stand talk about hair products for so long.

"The portals in front of the castle. Be at the arena by dawn." Master Hand stated, before laughing his signature deep laugh for no particular reason and disappearing, leaving Marth to keep up his mindless talk about hair products to himself.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Thank you all and please review!**


	7. The Glass Doughnut

**A/N Ello guys! So since its summer, (woo!), I'm in a country where wifi is scarily scarce, so updates may be a bit slower than usual. Not to worry, I'll update as frequently as possible!...Hopefully you guys will stick around :) SO THE BRAWLERS FINALLY MEET. Well, most of them...ENJOY!**

**Thanks to: ****LegendofZeldaFreak**** ahaha that wasn't lame XD WOO VANITY ****the unknown assassin: ****aha no offence taken! It's starting to grow on my tbh :)**** Lady Meli Bee**** ahaha thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOUGHNUTS OR NINTENDO OR STEROIDS OR ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT FOR THE WRITING. THAT IS ALL.**

* * *

Pit was falling. He was falling through a tunnel of darkness that he didn't even know existed beneath that stupid empty basin. _Curse you basin. _Pit thought, reprimanding himself afterwards because he was an angel and angels didn't go around cursing inanimate objects. That's what Links are for.

Anyways, Pit was falling for what seemed to be days or months or years, but was actually only 5 minutes. The fear had ebbed away 10 seconds into the fall, because Pit finally realized he was an angel and that angels had wings and he could easily flap them and fly his way to glory. But, being as lazy as he was at times, Pit decided to fall and enjoy the sensation while it lasted. And for him, it seemed to last an eternity. Well, an eternity that lasted 5 minutes.

He was using the time well however, thinking about the light that would surely follow this dark abyss. He was going to fight, just like the men in green and red. He was going to be called a hero again; there was no doubt about it!

"Pit the hero!" Pit chanted, as he flapped his wings lazily to keep himself afloat on his back. "Pit the hero! Pit the- OOF." His mindless chant was put to a halt as he hit the ground– hard.

"Curse you, ground." Pit muttered, as he sat up and rubbed his head. _All this cursing really was getting quite old. _Nonetheless, Pit patted the ground apologetically as he stared around at his surroundings. In front of him stood a building so grand and majestic, he sat gaping at it for minutes. The mansion rose out of the ground as a towering circular structure, and it seemed to be completely covered in rectangular glass windows. It raised stories high, and there seemed to be a hole in the centre, out of which grew another building so amazing that Pit almost fainted. It stood tall and fascinating; rising out of the ground like the CN Tower, except for the fact that instead of a small people watching pod, it held a magnificent stadium that grazed the clouds. This time Pit did actually faint. As he came to, he heard whispering voices around him.

"Should we wake him? He really did faint quite out of the blue." An anxious feminine voice said, and he heard light footprints come hesitantly towards him.

"No, stop! He could be dangerous! I don't recognize him from Melee…" A louder male voice stated suspiciously.

"Dangerous?" The female scoffed. "Please Link, he's adorable! Don't be stupid!" Pit grinned slightly. He liked this one.

"Excuuuuuse me, Princess! I'll have you know that looks can be deceiving!" The man, Link, stated, clearly offended.

"Mother of Din, please tell me you did not just quote that Zelda cartoon from the 1980s."

"I did and I'm proud of it."

"I looked like a fitness trainer!"

"Yea, but I looked very attractive."

"You're turning into Marth."

"I am not! Anyways you can't wake it! It may look adorable but it could be a crazy cucco inside! See, outside you're like a normal princess, like really beautiful and smart, but inside you're Sheik, all ninja-like and awesome!" Link stated enthusiastically, but as if sensing a mistake in his words he stammered out, "Or something like that-…"

Pit heard the Princess giggle quietly. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure my awesome ninja powers can help me if needed." With that, there was a small whooshing sound and Pit was poked gently on his shoulder, and as he opened his eyes, expecting to see a beautiful princess, was instead greeted by the scariest fiery red eyes he had ever seen. And of course, he fainted once again. It had been quite the eventful day for the angel after all.

XXXX

"Am I really that scary though?" Pit heard, as he came to for the second time.

"No no, he was just surprised I bet!" Link consoled.

This time, Pit got up, ready to apologize to the Princess who had been so kind. He just had an over active fainting reflex is all.

As he turned to face the pair, a loud horn was heard. All three of the contestants jumped, and watched as a stout walking mushroom walked out of a circular platform near the mansion. In fact, the mansion seemed to be surrounded by the glowing platforms, some out in the open, but others just visible in thorny bushes or behind trees.

Anyways, the walking mushroom walked silently in front of the three and blew its annoying horn again. "NOW PRESENTING, THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESSS OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM HERSELF, PRINCESS PEACH! …And Mario, Luigi, and two worthless animals."

Link, Zelda and Pit stared as a woman dressed fully in pink with bouncy blonde hair walked out of the glowing platform, holding an umbrella in one hand and waving serenely with the other. Following her was a smiling man in red with a huge moustache, a man in green who looked scared out of his wits, a fox loaded with guns, and a blue falcon dressed just the same.

"What a nice welcome!" Fox said jubilantly, as he patted the scowling toad on the head. "This place ain't half bad! Come look Falco!" The Falcon followed and the two animals oohed and aahed as they stared at the towering structure above them.

Suddenly,

"Zelda!"

"Peach!"

The two princesses ran to hug each other, and the man in red and Link warmly shook hands.

"Nice to see you again Mario!"

"Same to you Link! Say, having any luck with the lady? Eh? Eh?" Mario asked slyly, looking pointedly at Zelda, who was busy discussing whether Peach's new tea room should branch out from light pink to maybe a mauve. Yay for mauve.

Link sighed as he rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, Mario had also been a part of Marth's "How to get Ladies" seminar, and knew of Link's experience, or lack of, with woman.

"OMIGOSH. I KNOW YOU! YOU TWO WERE THE FIGHTING PEOPLE FROM MY CURSED BASIN!' Pit shouted suddenly, making everyone, especially Luigi, jump.

"Uh, ok?" Link said, eyeing the angel warily. He was a strange one, he was. But Pit had already moved on to Zelda.

"Um Princess, sorry for fainting, I was just surprised by your eyes…You're actually very pretty!" Pit stated shyly, his innocent angel charm coming into play. The two princesses "Awwww"ed loudly, and pinched his cheeks like old women. Not that Pit minded in the least. He loved being loved. It was an angel thing.

"I'm Pit by the way! I'm from Skyworld!" Pit said happily, ecstatic at finally meeting the people whom he would get to compete against.

"I'm Peach, Princess of Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Zelda, from Hyrule."

"Its Link."

"Luigi."

"Fox, commander of StarFox at your service."

"Falco Lombardi. I'm with the doofus "commander" over there."

"Its-a Mario!"

"I'M BOWSER! MWAHAHA."

"Luigi. Wait a minute…"

Mario groaned as a giant spiky turtle walked out of a glowing portal. "Miss me Mario?" Bowser chuckled, as he walked over to stare at the mansion. He whistled slowly threw his teeth. "It's a decent place. Nothing compared to my castle of course!"

Pit stared in wonder as two more animals came hurtling out of the portals, both of them monkeys. DK grunted as he shook everyone's hands vigorously, introducing them to Diddy Kong. He had even bought a new tie for the special occasion.

"So we meet again, monkey on steroids." Fox said suddenly, eyeing DK in suspicion. DK scratched his head in confusion, then shrugged and took the words as an invitation for a hug. So he went and gave Fox a bone crushing hug that he probably wouldn't forget in a long while…

Soon, everyone was shaking hands and the whole area in front of the mansion was alive with chatter. That is, until….

"TRAINER! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE PORTAL WORKED." A loud shout came from a portal behind a tree.

"It did work! You just thought of the wrong place! That's why we ended up under the sea." Came a depressed voice indignantly, followed by a "Pika Pika!"

"Well sorry for being distracted by that _rat."_

"HE is not a _rat._"

"Could have fooled me, trainer."

"Don't push me, Ganon."

"You dare threaten the King of Darkness himself?"

"I- oh hey! Look there's other people here! And – OMIGOSH ITS LINK. AND MARIO. PRINCESS ZELDA AND PEACH. I CAN'T BREATHE." A boy with a cap, who was peculiarly drenched, shouted as he turned to face the crowd of Brawlers who suddenly tensed.

Link put a hand on the hilt of his sword as Zelda let a little bit of magic come to her fingers.

"Ganondorf." The two stated in unison as the hulking King of Darkness, who was also sopping wet, appeared from behind the tree.

"Why Zelda. And the little elf too. What a horrid surprise." Ganon said nastily, as purple sparks began to fly from his fingers.

Before either of the Brawlers could attack, there was a slight pat on Ganon's knee. He looked down, surprised and came face to face with the grinning visage of Pit.

"Can I get your autograph?" he asked, and then looked around in surprise as he heard someone else utter the same phrase at the exact same time as him.

Red looked around too, from where he was staring at Bowser hopefully with a pen poised in his hands. The two smiled excitedly to each other.

They were going to get along fine.

All this time, Luigi was staring unblinkingly at the mansion. "It looks sort of like a doughnut doesn't it?" he asked randomly.

Everyone considered it and agreed. They're mansion did look weirdly like a doughnut. A very large, glass doughnut with a stadium coming out of the centre. And that was pretty awesome.

* * *

**A/N So there it is! So just a friendly reminder that I am very lazy so I always forget to write an "-a" after Mario and Luigi say something, so please imagine them as having Italian accent! Review if you please!**


	8. Samus the CrossDresser

**A/N Hey guys! So, I apologize in advance for this disgraceful chapter! Its written all weird-like :S NOTE: I have never played Metroid before, so if I get any facts wrong feel free to come at me with pitchforks :)**

**Thanks to: ****Silver the 13th ****: omg you make me laugh XD Thanks so much :D ****Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye****: Fangirling at your name XD And no I'm a failure :( ...I don't have a 3DS :P BUT I WANT TO PLAY SO BAD. CUZ PIT IS BOSS. AND I LOVE HIM. ****the unknown assasin****: Teehee :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER, ITS ALL NINTENDO.**

* * *

Samus Aran wasn't the most normal girl in the galaxies. Maybe it's because her arch nemesis is a skeletal flying thing? Nah, that's totally normal. She's a bounty hunter, that's pretty unusual. Oh, and half the population that weren't nerds who dedicated their lives to playing Metroid, had no idea that she was a woman. It probably had to do with the fact that Samus wore a super powered suit all day long. It wasn't like she hid her gender on purpose! Oh no, she was proud of being a woman...You could really tell when she took of her suit... But walking around in a skin tight outfit wasn't super practical when you're scowering the Galaxy bounty hunting.

There had been a time years ago, when she had participated in a tournament type thing in a planet far away from everything she had ever known. She had met animals that could squeeze into tiny balls no problem, people with hair so bright that it had to be dyed, and even a duo of princesses who seemed harmless at first sight, but when she had tried to shoot them with her missiles, had scarred her for life. She had to fight the urge to charge her lazer and shoot the whole lot of them for about 2 days. After that, Samus sort of enjoyed it there. The creepy animals turned out to be quite adorable, and she had formed quite the companionship with a certain one called Pikachu. The men with the neon hair turned out to be from a kingdom far away, and she would sit with some of the younger competitors in Melee into the wee hours of the morning while they retold heroic stories about defeating their foes. Samus even spun a tale every once in awhile, and she would laugh as the young competitors, Ness and Young Link would stare at her in awe as she retold her stories of defeating the Space Pirates. Even the princesses didn't turn out too bad, and by the end of Melee she had formed quite the bond with them.

Samus really didn't see the point of taking off her suit in her time at Melee, it would only weaken her during the tournament, but she was reduced to the breaking point when some of the boys back at the mansion started changing in front of her in the locker rooms. Samus wasn't the most squeamish or awkward person in the world, mostly due to the fact that she was a bounty hunter who saw disgusting things every day, but when Doctor Mario had started taking his coat off, she was out of there, covering her eyes and screaming. She didn't know what could have been under there! No one really saw Mario shirtless in the first place, and Samus definitely didn't want to be the first one.

After that incident, she had given Mewtwo the job of spreading the word that she was a woman to all the occupants of Melee Mansion. Everyone knew that Mewtwo was the biggest gossip out there. But instead, Mewtwo had been disinvited to the annual Movie Night at the Mansion for telling such "lies" by Peach, so their relationship hadn't been the greatest after that. Samus had taken it upon herself to avoid the Pokémon for the rest of the Melee days, and during their occasional battles, Mewtwo had been a little crueler than he had to.

Since even that didn't work, Samus was forced to gather the population of the Mansion into a room and explain that she was in fact a woman, but no she would not take off her suit because it would weaken her in battle. Link, being the sassy elf that he was, had quite loudly shouted "Prove it!", followed by a bunch of sounds of agreements from the more er, perverted Melee competitors. Link looked aghast as he realized how wrong that sounded and shouted that that wasn't what he had meant, as Zelda and Peach shot him daggers. So really, Samus had no choice but to gather Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Link, Marth, Roy, and Bowser, and tie them to poles at the top of Melee Mansion. It hadn't been the easiest feat but with the help of her fellow feminists, *cough Peach and Zelda cough* the 5 perverts and spluttering elf were tied to the roof of Melee Mansion until Master Hand found them in the wee hours of the morning playing 20 Questions. It was a bonding time for them, really. A bonding time for perverts.

After that, Samus was sure everyone knew that she was a woman, and continued her life normally. Unknown to her, the competitors, except for the more sophisticated ones, now had the idea that she was a cross dressing man. How they came to that conclusion, nobody knows.

Now, Melee was over, and Samus was back to her galactic bounty hunting, spending her days fighting the Space Pirates and Ridley. It wasn't like Melee had disappeared completely from her mind, but a lot happened since then and Samus was just really busy. She was more comfortable without her suit, and found herself succeeding in battles with just her lazer whip in hand.

One day, Samus was having her boss battle with Ridley, and it wasn't exactly going well. She was going Zero-Suit, and Ridley had unfortunately swiped her whip from her 5 minutes into the battle. Now she was fighting for her life, jumping from meteoroid to meteoroid, using her slim frame to dodge the giant skeletal beasts swipes. Suddenly a white burst of life blinded her and Ridley for a few seconds, causing both of them to cover their eyes, Samus with her hands, and Ridley with his wings. It looked pretty odd.

"What was that?" Samus called out, and Ridley grunted something which probably meant "I don't know."

"K, forget it, let's continue. I want to kick your sorry butt before dinner." Samus said, as she wiped off some dirt from her suit. Ridley snarled and flew high in the sky before crashing down to the ground, aiming straight for Samus. Thankfully, she dodged and the battle continued until she heard a light coughing sound.

"Ehem."

"Give me a minute."

"Ehem."

"Are you blind or do you not notice that I'm fighting right now."

"EHEM."

"Oh what is it?" Samus groaned as she turned to face the direction of the annoying coughs. Big mistake. Ridley took her moment of weakness a sign to move in and hit her with his tale hard, sending Samus flying.

"Well, that must have hurt!" The voice said, and Samus snarled as she climbed out of the rubble a few meters away.

"Who are you and why can't you see that I have more important things do right now?" Samus cried, as she flung herself at Ridley once more.

"I am Master Hand! Impossible boss of Super Smash Bros Melee! And if you weren't so busy being obnoxious then you could have turned around and noticed me floating here innocently." Master Hand sniffed. Sure he was all powerful and everything, but he really was quite sensitive.

Samus stopped in the middle of battle and turned to face Master Hand. "Wh-what? Master Hand? What are yo-" Samus started to ask, before she was hit by Ridley's tale again.

"Now's not really a good time..." Samus grunted, as she made a quick lunge for her whip, which was lying near her. She smiled maliciously as the whip sprung to life in her hands, and began moving slowly towards Ridley. "You're in for it now..." she muttered as she flew at him .

"Now's a good time as any! So, I have come to say that you, Samus, have been invited to join Super Smash Bros BRAWWW- are you even listening?' Master Hand started to say dramatically before cutting himself off and shouting quite whinily at Samus.

"Does it look like I'm listening?" Samus grunted from her perch on Ridley's back where she was fighting to knock him out.

"No! And that's the problem!" Master Hand whined, before spinning away in a cloud of smoke and appearing next to Ridley. With a quick stretch of his fingers, Master Hand slapped the beast straight across the face, and Ridley, with the surprise of being slapped by a floating Hand, fainted.

"Thanks.." Samus said breathlessly as she slid from the fainted reptile. "Now what did you want again?"

"Well, if you weren't so busy being so _obnoxious_, you would know that you are invited to join Super Smash Bros Brawl! Be there in a few seconds, the portal will appear in front of you." Master Hand said stiffly, before disappearing, leaving Samus very confused. Soon everything hit her and she had to fight back her grin. _Was she actually looking forward to this?_

Shoving the thoughts behind her Samus ran to put on her suit and prepare to go into battle again. Except not with Ridley this time.

* * *

**A/N So yea -_- Anyways, just like to point out that this isn't a collection of one shots...Some of my favourite stories are like that, but since I'm not funny enough, this is just gonna be a normal story :) I hope you're all alright with that! I'll try not o focus on one character the whole time...*cough Pit or Link cough* cuz this is pretty much involving the whole community. REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU :)**

**NOTE: Care to tell me who you would like to be Marth's love interest? I know I mentioned Caeda (Marth's girlfriend) in a previous chapter but still. Unless you guys want Marth to die alone. I'm alright with that :) The only other ship I've really got set is Zelink. IT'S MY OTP OK. Please suggest :)**


	9. Kirby Voodoo Dolls

**A/N I am incredibly sorry for being *cough one month cough* late. But do not fear, I will try my hardest to make sure that updates are way more frequent from now on :) Eh not sure how I feel about this chapter though..So, I have gotten views for this story from Norway and other international places, and let me just say that I fangirled so hard because INTERNATIONAL PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY OK.**

**Thanks to:**** Silver the 13th:**** LOL well not to fear, Zelink will most definitely be in this story ;) ****OTPS 5 evaa:**** WOO OTPS. I will keep those in mind :) ****Guest: ****Thanks for reviewing 3 times! I'm glad you enjoy this XD ****shikeeeeee ****YAY FOR SEXY COUPLES. ehem..Ah so sorry but there will be no shike in here :,( le creys.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Meta Knight, Kirby, Dreamland, or ANYTHING. Except Kirby voodoo dolls ;) JK I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. YAY FOR NINTENDO.**

**ONWARDS!**

Ah the Halberd. How Meta Knight loved his flying home. It was a calm day in the skies of Dream Land, and Meta Knight was content just sitting in the bridge watching the clouds, sipping his cup of coffee and enjoying all the joys life had to offer. Now, usually you wouldn't see the menacing masked creature so _zen. _It was completely out of character for the flying knight to be so happy and carefree and just overall _life loving._ Now, what could be the reason for this sudden mood swing? It was simple really. _Kirby. _Kirby was the reason for Meta Knight's strange behavior. Kirby, the lovable pink eating machine. Where is Kirby, you ask? Kirby is gone.

Meta Knight laughed loudly at the thought. The pink monster was gone. Poof. He almost couldn't believe his luck. You see, Meta Knight wasn't exactly _fond _of the pink ball. To put it simply, Meta Knight _hated _the thing. It had all started years and years ago when Nintendo had first introduced Kirby to Meta Knight. As per usual, Meta Knight was his mysterious, I'm-so-creepy-but-cool-and-you-know-it self, and Kirby, well Kirby was Kirby. He had shook Meta Knight's hand enthusiastically before searching the entirety of the Halberd for any eatable products. Meta Knight's duties were simple really. Be a rival to Kirby, help him when needed and attack him when provoked. It was going to be fun. That is, until Kirby had thrown a temper tantrum at the fact that the Halberd lacked even the simplest of delicacies, (Hey, Meta Knight couldn't have cakes lying around, he had an image for goodness sake), and when Kirby got mad, he got _mad. _And when Kirby got mad he inhaled. A lot. And one of the things Kirby happened to inhale in the midst of his rampage happened to be Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight had been _exposed._

It wasn't exactly a fond memory. Since then, Meta Knight had kept his distance from Kirby, only swooping in at random times to assist the blob, then swooping out just as fast. After the incident, Meta Knight had been even more secluded and creepy, keeping to his ship as much as possible. That is, until Kirby left. He had left for a tournament; Meta Knight was informed, involving the greatest fighters in the galaxies. For the shortest of times, Meta Knight had been wounded at the fact that he of all people hadn't been invited, but then it had hit him. Kirby was gone. Life was good again. Meta Knight would spend his days as he was doing now, staring out the window and being totally out of character, often watching Kirby's tournaments on his giant screen, laughing whenever the poor blob got pummeled. But then came the day Kirby came back, and Meta Knight spiraled back into his pit of despair, drowning his sorrows with inhuman amounts of ginger ale.

Then the faithful day came. The day when Kirby was once more invited to a tournament and had left once again and Meta Knight had become the happiest flying masked creature to ever live.

Meta Knight sighed blissfully as he flipped through a book curiously titled: "_Hobbies to pursue when the evil pink blob in your life has disappeared." _It was a great read. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his musings of page 76, ("_Your ship too bland? Two words. Redecorate!"),_ as a sharp knock was heard from the Halberd's entrance. How strange.

Meta Knight immediately put his book down and swooped to the entrance. Now, who would possibly visit him when the Halberd was flying at altitudes that touched the clouds? With a shrug, Meta Knight swung the door open and was stunned as a burst of cool air pushed him back and crashing into the nearest wall. The roaring of the wind was soon shut off as someone slammed the door shut, muttering something about unsafe altitudes.

"Who's there?" Meta Knight said gravely, trying to pick up what was left of his dignity. "I demand you leave now or a grave punishment will-"

"Oh hush! Who flies their dang ship this high anyways? I heard that you were crazy, but not _this_ crazy." A voice boomed, as Meta Knight unwillingly cringed. _Crazy? Who said he was crazy? Maybe a bit paranoid, but definitely not crazy!_

"Sir, I demand that-" Meta Knight started again, only to be cut off as he gaped at the figure that had appeared before him. It was a hand. Quite simply, a gloved hand. How strange.

"Why is it so dark in here? Wow, you would never think that you and Kirby were from the same planet, let alone galaxy!" The hand muttered as it spun full circle, taking in the slight gloominess of the Halberd. Meta Knight hissed at the mention of Kirby's name.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Meta Knight said menacingly, his hands slowly reaching for the sword on his back.

"Oh how rude of me! I guess I was just a bit intrigued by your, er, style…." The hand said, staring indignantly at a voodoo doll that resembled a bright pink ball…

"I was going to redecorate.." Meta Knight muttered, before being cut off once again by the hand.

"Anyways! Putting your lack of style behind us, I am Master Hand! I'm sure you've heard a lot about me from Kirby, and I am here to invite you, Meta Knight, to Nintendo's new franchise, Super Smash Bros Brawl!' Master Hand said exuberantly, watching Meta Knight's reaction with curiosity.

"Kirby? Is this the tournament he keeps running off to? No. No way. I refuse." Meta Knight said, his usually cold eyes now lathered with fear. Kirby had just left; there was no way in heck that Meta Knight was going to see him again, by _choice._ The memory of his mask being inhaled off struck his mind again and he shuddered. _ He had been exposed. To the pink ball of all people._

Master Hand sighed deeply. "You see, you' don't exactly have a choice in this." With that being said Master Hand plucked the usually calm and collected Meta Knight, (who was now screaming at his Kirby voodoo dolls) and dropped him from the Halberd.

**XXX**

Kirby swore he heard a screaming in his ears as he sat outside the Mansion with the other Brawlers. He shrugged. Probably just his imagination….

**XXX**

**A/N So what do you think? Review please :) I have nothing against Meta Knight btw, he is amazingly creepy ;)**


	10. The Adrenaline Junkies aka Ice Climbers

**A/N Hello dere! Yes yes, its been a while and I apologize! Dang school and Korean dramas -.- But now I'm back and this chapter is quite the embarrassment but I have the next one almost written, so expect an update soon! ONWARDS. **

**Thanks to: Silver the 13th: WOO YOU REVIEWED. *tames blue toothed computers with cookies* yes yes I agree ;) Twilit Smash Nova: ha randomness is my specialty ;) Thank you! PrincessOfAltea: First off, I LOVE YOUR USERNAME. Second, thank you! I have thought about SamusxSnake actually! They seem to have chemistry in some odd way! mwhahah Snake has quite a special chapter planned for the future, wait and seeee :3 MidnightNocturne: THANK YOU SO MUCH! mwahahha Smarthus...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING NOPE ZIP. NOTE EVEN THE SEXUAL INNUENDOS THAT KIND OF HAPPENED I WAS NOT INTENDING TO WRITE THEM I AM SORRY. **

**ONWARDS**

* * *

It was cold. Well actually, it was much more than cold. It was _freezing. _Snow fell with an evil gleam in its eye, while hail splattered against the snowed out terrain. The cold Antarctic weather was anything but friendly and only a total nutjob would be outside at the time. Well, two nutjobs actually.

"WOOOO! Who knew it could hail and snow at the same time huh Nana?" A voice pierced through the blanket of snow.

"Focus on your boarding Popo, or you're gonna get beat by me again! HERE COMES THE DROP-AAAAAHHH!" another voice replied, cutting itself off with a shrill shriek of excitement.

Yes, you heard right. The only two nutjobs who would be out during a blizzard were none other than Nana and Popo, otherwise known as the Ice Climbers. The two little people stuffed into matching snowsuits seem like harmless little kids at first glance, but unknown to all was the fact that the twins were utter adrenaline junkies.

"POPO! I SEE A FROZEN LAKE, LETS SEE WHO FALLS IN FIRST!" Pink-clothed Nana called out, her whole body covered with a thin layer of ice, a huge smile on her face.

"WOO!" Blue suited Popo called back, high on his adrenaline rush. As the two crazy twins approached the lake, they yelled out in unison before jumping onto the frozen lake, snowboards in hand.

"EXTREME!" the two screamed, before plunging feet first into the apparently unfrozen lake. Nana really needed to get her eyes checked.

Now according to gravity, the two extreme ice climbers should have sunk to the bottom of the lake, but fate had other plans. Apparently the signature snow suits that the two wore were very buoyant, causing the twins to rise up immediately, spluttering and coughing.

"Extreme…" Popo managed to splutter out once more, before wriggling around like a beached whale, except for the fact that he was in water. Nana did the same, struggling to reach land, but thanks to the two exceptionally buoyant jackets, the twins were stuck in the middle of a lake looking uncannily like marshmallows floating in hot chocolate.

"Too extreme…" Nana coughed out, trying and failing to swim to the nearest spot of land. Suddenly the ice climbers were blinded by a white light and a frail plume of smoke.

"I am Master Ha- OMIGOSH, TWO ODDLY COLOURED BEAR CUBS FLOATING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAKE. I MUST ASSIST THEM!" with that said, the giant glove that is Master Hand swooped down and grabbed the two "bears" and dropped them quite roughly on the frozen ground, patting them lovingly on the heads.

"Now you little mutant bears, listen to me carefully. Have you ever heard of the Ice Climbers? You know, disgustingly cute, small, round..? They don't have much of a description actually; they are pretty much little balls with heads." Master Hand asked dutifully, completely unaware of the two Ice climbers who were ogling at him from inside their respective snow suits, completely taken aback by being referred to as "bears".

Master Hand suddenly sighed as he face palmed himself. How he did that, no one knows. "Nintendo is totally over working me; I'm talking to two _bears. _I'm turning into Crazy! Now I'm talking to myself! Oh lord- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Master Hand mumbled to himself furiously, before shouting out as he felt two bodies climb him swiftly.

Apparently the two Ice Climbers thought that Master Hand looked like an extreme monkey bar or something. Honestly, they should have recognized him; they were at Melee for goodness sake! But all sense was thrown out of the twins' brains as they focused on the task ahead of them: Climbing Master Hand.

"Come on Popo! Throw your grappling hook over there! We need to get to the top!' Nana called out to her twin who obediently began swinging his grappling hook around, trying to find a good place to set it. His eyes paused briefly between Master Hand's thumb and forefinger, before said hand squealed in fear.

"NO! No grappling hooks _anywhere!"_ With that, Master Hand shook himself fiercely, like a dog trying to get rid of fleas. Unfortunately, the Ice Climbers were trained for climbing and took their occupations quite seriously, causing them to hang onto Master Hand for dear life.

"I AM MASTER HAND, UNBEATABLE BOSS OF SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE, AND I DEMAND THAT YOU TWO WORTHLESS CREATURES GET OFF OF ME IMMEDIETLY OR-"

But Master Hand was cut off by two squeals.

"Melee! Remember that Nana?!"

"Target Smash, OH MY GOSH!"

"So EXTREME!"

The twins continued their nostalgic reminiscence of Melee, while Master Hand finally figured out that the two were actually not bears but the two idiots he was looking for. Catching them off guard, Master Hand shook himself once again, causing the two Ice climbers to fall into the snow with quick "oofs!'

Master Hand brushed himself off sniffily, before sending death glares at the twins who emerged. "_Now._ You two incompetent fools have been invited to join Brawl, the next franchise in Super Smash Bros, and unless you wish to become disintegrated right now by none other than yours truly, I suggest that you listen to me very carefully." Master Hand said icily. A hand most definitely does not enjoy being climbed on.

The twins sat stock still, as they listened to the hand who suddenly became extremely intimidating.

"There is a portal behind your mountain, be there at dawn, or else..." Master hand hissed, jubilant on the inside at the fact that he was feared. With that, Master Hand disappeared, leaving the twins looking at each other emotionlessly. Suddenly, their faces broke out in huge grins as they quickly high fived each other.

'WE'RE GOING BACK!"

* * *

**A/N SO SHORT! So I don't even know, when I think of the Ice Climbers I think of cute little fluffy balls in snow suits, but apparently they have now turned into adrenaline junkies. NOW, COMPLETELY DISREGARDING MY ODD CHOICES IN CHARACTER PERSONALITIES, please review :D ..oh and Master Hand apparently has multiple-personality disorder, I'm sure you have all noticed by now :P **


	11. Arrivals

**A/N Hello beautiful people! Its been a while and I am so sorry! The only excuse I have is writers block, which is why this chapter seems a bit rushed and random. FORGIVE ME! Thankfully, i have the rest of the plotline ready, so hopefully this will get easier to understand... ANYHOW**

**Thanks to: **

**Prototron MJ Tornada:**** Aha why thank you ;) He does seem quite depressing doesn't he? Silver the 13th: You never fail to make me laugh ok. *hands you cake* AntiOC: Smarthus shipper I see? MWAHHAHAHA ;)We shall see...;) MidnightNocturne: Wow that review meant so much, thank you! Do not worry, this story will continue! FOR SPARTA. Blackcat8991: Aw thanks so much! :D NekoKitty13: here...you...go...enjoy... **

**SO MANY REVIEWS WOW. *fangirls in corner* Anyhow, ONWARDS.  
**

**Disclaimer: I have**** not nor will I ever known anything in this chapter okok. NINTENDO OWNS ALL.**

* * *

Master Hand was not one to give up quickly, but the task at hand had been way too much for the old fellow. Who knew that inviting a handful of heroes and villains from different galaxies and space time continuums could be so exhausting? Master Hand certainly did not, which was why he had collapsed onto his Master Chair and ordered his brother, Crazy, to finish his dirty work. Not that Master Hand was lazy. Oh no, he was just, oh, preserving his powers for something more appealing. Yes, that had a nice ring to it…

Presently, Master Hand was ignoring frantic calls from Nintendo agents about how there were reports about a giant hand kidnapping random citizens and climbing on top of buildings. Or something along those lines. Honestly, Master Hand would have responded to those calls earlier, but alas he had a shiatsu appointment in 10 minutes and one can only go so long without a shiatsu.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the front yard of the Smash Mansion, the to-be Brawlers were sprawled out playing a riveting game of Go Fish. Well, after they had a mini war, due to the fact that Falco was adamant that the game was called "Gold Fish" not "Go-Fish". Of course, Mario had to intertwine and state that no, it was definitely called "Go-Fish", causing Falco to pull out his guns and scream some horrible catch phrases. It hadn't been pretty. Thankfully, the war had been put to a halt thanks to the arrival of Kirby, who had jumped in and swallowed the playing cards.

After that fiasco was over, Peach had whipped up some tea from who knows where and was currently having an animated discussion about tea leaves with Link. Ganondorf was calmly sipping tea in a small clearing he had made for himself, while Bowser was very badly spying on him from behind a bush. It wasn't every day you met a fellow super villain, you know. Meanwhile, Falco and Fox were trying and failing to make Kirby swallow some of their grenades, while Sheik was fast asleep on a tree. Pit and Red, on the other hand, were gossiping in a corner. No one really wanted to find out what the two fanboys were giggling about, honestly.

Suddenly a bright flash interrupted the calm that filled the yard of Smash Mansion. Luigi screeched and hid under a bush, as only Luigi could do.

"Master Hand and his stupid flashy portals." A voice grumbled, as the Brawlers looked up in curiosity. More grumbling was heard before a robotic head poked out from behind a tree.

"Samus!" Peach screeched and everyone groaned as they covered their ears and Sheik fell out of his tree. Princess Peach's scream was sure something alright.

"Hi." Samus said simply in greeting, before taking off her helmet and shaking her hair out. "So, when's the big glove gonna show up?"

She was met by everyone gasping in unison. Honestly, had they practiced that or something? "What is it?"

'Samus…you're, you're a girl?!" Fox cried out, causing everyone to gasp again. Well not everyone per se; Sheik was rolling his one eye that was visible and Ganon was as usual pretending that the other Brawlers didn't exist.

"So there was a body under that suit all this time?! Samus how could you!" Falco shouted dramatically.

"We trusted you!" Link assisted.

"I thought he was a cross dresser!" Mario piped up.

"Sssh, you'll offend him!" Peach shushed angrily.

Samus sighed loudly. Some things never changed. "For the final time, I am not a guy!"

"Prove it." Ganondorf said nastily from the far end of the Smash mansion yard. Samus threw a rock at him.

"Peach we already knew Samus was a girl, remember?" Sheik said, before turning into Zelda again and offering Samus a welcoming smile.

"Oh wow really? Anyhow, Samus, you are gorgeous! Just wait till we go shopping, I'll buy you a dress! Omigosh, it will be _pink!" _Peach gushed, completely oblivious to the fact that a few seconds prior she was convinced that Samus was a boy.

"She hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Samus said with a huff as she sat down beside Zelda who giggled.

"Not even a little bit."

XXX

"EXTREME!"

"Wow Popo look at that shell! It has spikes on it!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"EXTREME!"

XXX

The front yard of the Smash Mansion had entered a sleepy silence. Peach was daintily snoring as she leaned against Mario who was snoring not so daintily. Sheik was back in his tree and Samus was curled up under it. Kirby had somehow made a nest out of ripped up playing cards and was currently fast asleep in it. Link was lying on his back with his signature green hat over his face while Fox and Falco laid spread eagled in various parts of the lawn. Pit and Red were fast asleep near a bush and Luigi was nowhere to be found. Donkey Kong and Diddy were up a tree snacking on bananas and doing whatever monkeys do in their spare time. Even Ganondorf looked calm, leaned against a tree, but if you looked closely you could tell that he had his eyes open. Creepy. Bowser had assumed turtle position with his shell sticking up and his head and limbs hidden.

Suddenly the calm serenity was broken by a loud roar.

"WHO. DARES. TOUCH. MY SHELL." Bowser roared as he got up and vigorously shook himself.

"Woooooo EXTREEEMMEEEE!" two voices shouted in unison.

"WHO'S THERE? GET UP YOU IMBECILES, WHICH ONE OF YOU IS ON MY PRECIOUS SHELL?!" Bowser shouted, fire licking at his breath.

"5 more minutes Midna, I'll save the world from Twilight tomorrow…" Link mumbled in his sleep, before turning and snoring once again.

Red and Pit got up at once and watched in wonder as Bowser shook himself angrily. "Do you think that's a battle technique?" Red whispered to Pit.

"I don't know, but it looks cool! GO MR. BOWSER!" Pit shouted. Apparently boosting people's morals was his answer for everything.

"Well, I never. How dare you wake a princess from her beauty sleep?" Peach said up tightly, standing up and stalking away.

"IS NOONE PAYING ATTENTION?! THERE IS SOMETHING ON MY SHELL! THEY COULD DAMAGE ITS INTRICATE CRAFTSMENSHIP!" Bowser shouted again.

"Oh calm down and stand still." Sheik said icily. Sheik apparently did not like falling out of a tree twice in the same day.

With a quick jump, Sheik was on Bowser's back, poking him in the face whenever he flailed too much. When Sheik jumped back, he had an Ice Climber in each hand. He quickly turned back to Zelda and placed the two daredevils on the ground, while Bowser backed away and started crooning to his shell.

"It's ok, I've got you now..No one will every touch you again my precious…"

XXX

"So, Nana and Popo, would you care to explain why you were harnessed onto Bowser's back?" Zelda asked kindly as she kneeled to face the two Ice Climbers. By now, all the Brawlers had gotten up and were watching curiously at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"Well, since we're the Ice Climbers..."

"We saw Mr. Bowser's back and thought it was a mountain!"

"So, it was our job to climb it!"

"And it was _so _extreme!" With that, the twins high fived each other and skipped away. Well then.

"So the Ice Climbers have shown up too. I wonder who else will have to create a ruckus before Master Hands shows up." Samus yawned as Zelda sat down beside her.

As if by faith, there was another flash and loud grumbling.

"Speak of the devil…" Samus muttered before closing her eyes, apparently not at all interested as to who had just arrived.

"I absolutely _hate_ portals! Honestly, the whole changing between eras totally dries out my hair!" A blue haired, perfect skinned somebody whined as they stepped out of a portal. So Marth Lowell had finally graced the Brawlers with his presence.

"Marth!" Link shouted as he got up, before laughing and falling to the floor.

"You _still _look like a girl!"

* * *

**A/N So yes, the Brawlers have been in the front yard of Smash mansion for a while. BUT THEY WILL MOVE SOON I PROMISE. So epically confusing and random and I'm sorry. Please review xx**


	12. Introoooducing

**A/N Hello there! Its been awhile, I know :( Anyhow, Happy December! ONWARDS.**

**Thanks to: Silver the 13th: Why thank you, I love pie :D Aha, Sheik is a dude, but he's also Zelda...I have no idea how that works XD Martha omg you make me laugh XD MidnightNocturne: I WILL CONTINUE IT :D Azulhada: Aha why thank you :) Prototron MJ Tornada: Mwhahaha, who knows, he may end up having one for each of the Brawlers XD**

**Disclamer: I never have, nor will I ever, own any of the craziness and randomness that happens in this chapter. Its all owned by their respective creators :D ONWARDS.**

* * *

Master Hand sighed from his perch on the roof of the Smash Mansion. Nintendo had finally forced him to go greet the to-be Brawlers, and he certainly wasn't ecstatic. How was he supposed to be, after the rude men in black suits had quite unceremoniously dragged him out of his shiatsu appointment? I mean really. A Hand needs its shiatsu. Anyhow, Master Hand had somehow ended up here, on the roof of Smash Mansion, and he was currently watching the unruly group of Brawlers do their thing. The She-Man (Master Hand giggled at his genius nickname) was currently snoozing away, while that wretched angel and the Pokémon trainer were watching him quite creepily. The two crazy Ice Climbers were nowhere to be seen, which quite frankly scared Master Hand, and Ganondorf was sitting in a corner glaring at everyone. Bowser sat curled into himself, and every few seconds he would pat his shell and murmur. How strange. Master Hand scoffed as he regarded the group.

"The best heroes and villains of their realms? How embarrassing."

With that thought, Master Hand swooped down from his perch and prepared to greet the unsuspecting Brawlers. Might as well make an entrance.

XXX

"Hey Zelda, do you think we should wake Marth up? I mean he seemed pretty upset when he fell asleep." Link said rather worriedly as he stared at the snoozing prince. Zelda's tinkling laugh resounded over the yard.

"Well Link, the first thing you said to him after years apart was that he still resembled a girl. I think that dignifies him to be a little upset." Zelda said, winking at Link who had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "And anyways, those two are watching him like hawks. I expect that if you wake him, they might maim you." Zelda looked pointedly at Red and Pit, who were personally appointed as Marth's bodyguards while his royal highness slept.

"I guess you're right." With that Link slowly walked off towards Peach, where the two promptly began discussing the quality of tea leaves. Again.

Zelda shrugged and walked off towards Samus, who was currently occupied in an intense game of tic tac to with Fox.

"Come on Fox! Beat this cross dresser!" Falco crowed from behind Fox, who slowly wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Sssh Falco, you're distracting him!" cried Mario, who watched as Fox hesitantly drew a shaky X onto the tic tac to paper.

"HA! I WIN!" Samus cried victoriously as she drew an elaborate O on the paper, creating a full line. From behind her Pikachu, who had shown up a few minutes prior, and Kirby, cheered.

"Poyo Poyo!"

"Pikaa!"

Falco groaned as Fox fainted from the sheer intensity of the game, and Mario sadly handed two bananas to the awaiting Diddy and Donkey Kong.

"A deals a deal." He muttered before grumbling and walking away, while the two monkeys bellowed and cheered.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded everyone in the front yard of the Smash Mansion. "WELCOME COMPETITORS. I AM MASTER HAND. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME."

Everyone groaned and rubbed their eyes as Master Hand finally came into view.

"Well took you long enough..." Samus muttered as she picked herself off the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Master Hand bellowed, basking in his superiority.

"Could you tone it down,_ some_ people just woke up." Marth grumbled as he sat up and glared at the white glove. Master Hand sniffed, but ignored the comment.

"I am Master Hand, as you all probably remember." He began, only to be interrupted by two voices who yelled in unison. "We remember!" Aaah, the Ice Climbers.

"_Anyhow._ I welcome all of you to Nintendo's new franchise Super Smash Bros Brawl. As some of you may recollect, it is very much like the previous game, Melee. 35 competitors will compete in tournaments, battles and many other opportunities that will show off your skills. Yada yada yada. Anyways. I assume you are all acquainted, because now I will introduce to you your new competitors!"

The yard was soon filled with whispers about "new competitors" and even Luigi came out of a bush to listen.

"So, I will first introduce-" Master Hand's loud voice was soon interrupted with a screech as Peach pointed towards the sky.

"It's a bat!"

"It's an arwing!"

"It's a Quidditch player!" Everyone stared at Ganondorf.

It turns out that no; it wasn't a bat, an arwing, or even a Quidditch player. It was Meta Knight. Meta Knight, who was currently plummeting from the sky. Pit, being the angel that he is, swooped up and with a flourish, caught the falling knight. Weak cheers emitted from below, as the grinning angel landed softly and laid the unconscious Meta Knight onto the floor.

"POYO!" Kirby's excited voice echoed throughout the yard. Slowly, Meta Knight opened one of his eyes, and then screamed, causing the rest of the group to scream.

"Y-you…h-how could you do this to me?!" Meta Knight screeched as he shot up in the air and glared at Master Hand, who nonchalantly shrugged.

"Everyone, this is Meta Knight, from Dreamland." With a sneer, Meta Knight landed once more and backed himself into the shadows and as far away from Kirby as possible.

"Oooh, so is he a friend of Kirby's?" Luigi's curious voice asked feebly. His response was a hiss from Meat Knight's corner. Luigi hid in a bush.

"_Anyways. _He will be one of your new competitors. Now, my favourite part…" Master Hand said evilly. With a quick clap, the lights in the yard dimmed. How this was possible, nobody knows. A spotlight appeared on a portal nearby, and everyone turned to see Master Hand holding a rather large microphone.

"_Tacky."_ Peach muttered from somewhere.

"Ehem. INTROODUCING, THE RAVISHING MERCENARY AND STAR OF THE GAME, FIRE EMBLEM: PATH OF RADIANCE; IKE GREIL!"

The portal suddenly flashed to life, and a tall handsome man with blue hair stepped out. He was dressed like a warrior, with a bronze sword strapped to his side. Link nudged Marth. "Do you know him? He's from your game isn't he?" Marth said nothing, but glared at the newcomer. Ike hesitantly stepped out of the portal and walked to Master Hand's side, trying to ignore the pairs of eyes ogling at him.

"NEXT, HERE HE COMES, THE SELF PROCLAIMED KING OF DREAMLAND HIMSELF, KING DEDEDE!"

Another flash and out came a fat, penguin like creature, carried by four little Kirby-like balls.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, I AM YOUR KING" King Dedede shouted, earning eye rolls and an angry growl from Kirby.

"RIGHT THEN, THIS HERO YOU MAY NOT RECOGNIZE, BUT HERE'S OLIMAR AND HIS PIKMIN!" Mater Hand shouted in introduction.

Out came an astronaut, with for little plant like creatures following him. Someone booed in the crowd. Olimar bowed his head and shuffled to the line, where a sympathetic Ike patted his shoulder hesitantly.

"Well that was rude. ANYWAYS, WHO'S THAT I HEAR? IT'S WARIO!"

Mario, Luigi and Bowser groaned in the crowd. Through the portal came the fat mustachioed man riding his motorbike.

"ITS-A WARIO, BAHAHA!" Everyone shuffled uncomfortably.

"Um ok. WELL HERE COMES THE OLD GUY HIMSELF, MR. GAME AND WATCH!'

The 2D man shuffled out of the portal and lifted his hat in a way of greeting to everyone. He quickly side stepped towards the group of Brawlers and sat down. "Hey, wasn't he in Melee?" Falco whispered to Fox.

"I have no idea."

Mr. Game and Watch beeped angrily at that. How could one simply forget Mr. Game and Watch?

"ALRIGHT THEN! WE'RE DOWN TO OUR LAST FEW! HERE COMES THE SLEEPY POKÉMON HERSELF, JIGGLYPUFF!"

The little puffball that is Jigglypuff swiftly stepped out of the portal and fell asleep. Naturally.

"NOW HERE HE IS, OUR FAVOURITE CAPTAAAIN FALCON!"

There was silence at first. Then out of the portal fell Captain Falcon himself. Except he wasn't the jaunty and overly confident Captain Falcon everyone remembered. He had a look of pure fear on his face and he kept muttering about hands.

"…the hand…up a building…terrible..." the Captain muttered before curling into fetal position. Master Hand coughed nervously. "Hehe, just an accident with my brother Crazy, nothing to worry about…"

"There are more of you?" Luigi whispered in pure terror. No one had the heart to answer him.

"Well then! These are your competitors! I'll let you all get acquainted!" With that, Master Hand spun around and disappeared. Most likely, to his shiatsu appointment.

The new group of Brawlers stood around awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well, um. Hi." Link began.

* * *

**A/N Yea, the end was kinda cliffhangery...SORRY! And the introductions were a bit rushed, but this chapter was getting pretty long and I didn't want to bore you wonderful people! So, many of you noticed that I'm missing a bunch of Brawlers in the intros! You're right, I did that on purpose because they have a very special chapter planned for the future ;) Please Review :)**


	13. Out of the Yard at Last

**A/N Hello lovelies! Now I would just like to point out that I am uploading this at 11:32 PM on December 20th 2012. Just for the references. Oh and its a school night may I add. But, I just love you all and this chapter must be submitted so here it is! CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT YAY! Didn't do my thank yous last time, so here they are ;)**

**Thanks to: Prototron MJ Tornada: Mwaha Meta Knight thanks you ;)..how in the world did you get snips of Marth's hair? :O Azulhada: Aha glad to see that Ganon the secret Potterhead is enjoyed! Aaah thanks so much! Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: 3 reviews, wow thank you so much! Aha, Wolf shall appear soon ;)..ermagerd it is totally possible, you may be Ganondorf. Hello King of Darkness..EvilChalkboard: Yes and it was on purpose, but thank you for noticing! AAH I LOVE YOU THANK YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. Silver The 13th: I have nothing against Olimar, I find him rather adorable! But the rest of the Brawlers don't seem to feel the same way...*hides from mob of angry Pikmin* gurrlyoubad13: Aha, I'm always confused about that too, but for this story Zelda is Sheik and Sheik is Zelda, so honeslty think of it how you wish! Don't worry Ike is totally fangirlable ok. Twilit Smash Nova:  Thank you for the suggestion! I've taken it to heart and hopefully in this chappy the new Brawlers got more screen time? THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything wooo. **

**ONWARDS. OH AND WE HIT 50 REVIEWS. THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL.**

* * *

Awkward would be an understatement for the few moments that passed after Master Hand disappeared from the Smash Mansion yard. After the Hero of Time's not so helpful attempt at ice breaking, everyone had just stood around in silence, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in particular. Well, everyone except Marth who had not for a moment lifted his deathly glare upon Ike. The mercenary stood surveying his surroundings, well aware of the hateful gaze set on him, though he had no idea why it was. King Dedede, who had had enough of the silence and enjoyed the sound of his own voice, was the first one to speak.

"I'm King Dedede, and I am your king."

Kirby growled once more, and Zelda rolled her eyes at the illiterate walrus. _Honestly. _

"I think not." Peach said promptly. "Now, since we have all just been thrown into this, I suggest we get to know each other a little bit. I mean, we will be living with one another for a while and everything would be much easier if we all were acquainted."

"Peach is right. Master Hand's introductions were a bit,_ vague."_ Zelda said. Behind her, Peach muttered something about "tacky, unoriginal ideas." "I understand that some of us are previously acquainted from our respected realms, and some from Melee. But for the newer competitors I suggest that we all give more detailed descriptions of ourselves and maybe some new friendships can be built." Pit started clapping slowly from somewhere, apparently in awe of this inspiring speech.

"I have no intention of communicating with any of you. I am here to show to world the power of Ganondorf." Ganon stated bluntly, and the hulking King of Darkness soon disappeared back to his little corner.

"Hear hear!" Wario cried, attempting to join Ganon in his corner, only to be blasted by dark magic. Wario didn't speak again.

"Ehem. Um well, let's start! I'm Princess Peach from Mushroo- Hey! Where are you all going?" Peach started daintily, before raising her pitch as the crowd in front of her began dispersing.

Donkey Kong and Diddy had started up an avid conversation with the sleeping Jigglypuff. Pit and Red were slowly prodding Captain Falcon, who was currently rocking in fetal position muttering about buildings. They didn't seem to mind. Bowser, who had long since stopped muttering to his shell, was approached by King Dedede.

"So, I see that you are a king as well! Ho ho ho, I'm sure we can rule this group of misfits together! What do you say, friend?" King Dedede said jauntily, sticking out a chubby hand towards the King of Koopas.

"Look here pal, there's only room for one king in this joint and that'll be me. If you have a problem with that, settle it with my personal bodyguards over here." Bowser said menacingly to King Dedede. From either side of Bowser, stepped out the Ice Climbers who had miraculously become his twin bodyguards. According to the wisdom of Bowser, anyone who could endanger his shell must become under his command.

"Boss doesn't want you near him, so you best be stepping back." Popo said, trying to appear tough and rugged, even adopting a terrible Jersey accent.

"You tell 'im Popo, we don't want no trouble y'hear?" Nana said from Bowser's other side. The King of Koopas crossed his arms and laughed. "Had enough yet, "king"?

King Dedede huffed and turned away from the terribly unoriginal trio. Bowser was right. There could only be one king around. _And that would be him. _

XXX

Meanwhile, in the less wannabe side of the Smash Mansion yard, Link, being that Prince Charming crossed Boy Scout that he is, was attempting to befriend the unwanted Olimar. After the astronaut's not so friendly welcome, Link had taken the poor guy under his wing.

"So Olimar, first time fighting in a tournament? Trust me, it'll be one of the greatest experiences you'll ever have!" Link said cheerfully, gesturing to the Mansion behind him. "Back in Melee, us competitors all had a great time! By the time we were supposed to leave, Marth here even threw huge tantrum, he was going to miss us so much!"

From Link's side, a sulking Marth groaned. "I swear to you, that tantrum was absolutely justified. They can't just expect me to drop everything and return to Altea just because they wanted me to! Honestly, without even allowing a crate of Aussie to be shipped back with me…"

Olimar stared up at the two swordsmen. One of his Pikmin decided that Link's signature green hat, which lay splayed out beside the hero, was to be its new nesting spot. One by one, each of Olimar's Pikmin piled into the hat, humming in pleasure.

"Um, Olimar?" Link asked hesitantly, afraid to touch his suddenly habitated hat.

Olimar looked up at Link, with eyes suddenly ten times huger. Link gulped.

"I guess I have to ask Nintendo for a new hat…"

With a smile, the astronaut picked the infested hat up off the ground and walked off, cooing at his precious Pikmin.

"You know you just got played right?"

"Yup."

XXX

Samus, Peach and Zelda sat under a tree sipping some tea that Peach manages to obtain from somewhere, anytime, anyplace.

"I honestly thought that Nintendo would at least _try_ to get some female competitors to join the tournament this time." Samus said, sighing as she regarded the new group of Brawlers that were milling around, getting to know each other.

"Who knows, maybe there are more competitors to come! I mean, we had much more than this back in Melee. And remember how Marth and Roy joined in half way though?" Peach pointed out positively, while Zelda hummed in agreement beside her.

"Hey, isn't that one of the new competitors? Ike Greil I think it was? From Marth's game?" Zelda said suddenly, pointing towards the warrior who was shuffling awkwardly near the group.

"I think so! Why don't we invite him over, he seems quite lonely." Peach said sympathetically with a glint in her eye.

"Hey remember that plumber named Mario?" Samus said loudly, grinning as Peach shot her the stink eye. "Of course I do. I'm just being friendly."

"Hey you! Mercenary! Come on over." Samus called, causing Ike to jump slightly as he nervously began to walk over to them.

"Hey." Ike said, his confidence boosting as the princesses and the bounty hunter shot him welcoming smiles.

"Would you like to sit with us? It seems like you haven't really been introduced to the other competitors." Peach said, patting the ground next to her. Ike smiled sheepishly and sat down.

"Yea, something along those lines." Soon, the unlikely group of four had struck up conversation. It turns out that Ike was quite the ladies man. Maybe it's time for Link to get a new teacher…

XXX

Fox and Falco were on a mission. They were on a mission to find Meta Knight, who had magically disappeared off the face of the earth, as far as they knew. Kirby, who was completely oblivious of the Knight's obvious fear of him, was worried sick and had enlisted the two StarFox commanders to find him.

"Any sign of him Foxy?" Falco called up to Fox who was climbing one of the many trees that littered the Smash mansion yard.

"Not a clue Falco. Anyways, why am I the one climbing this tree? You're the bird!" Fox cried amidst the foliage, finally coming to the realization.

"I find offense in that. Not _all_ birds like heights you know." Falco said sniffily.

"You fly arwings for a living. In the sky, may I point out." Fox said flatly as he jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly. Falco mumbled something and walked away.

Suddenly, the yard of Smash Mansion was filled with a bright light. "Everyone, cover your eyes!" Mario cried in warning. But he was too late, and soon all of the Brawlers were groaning and clutching their eyes as the glowing form that is Master Hand appeared before them.

"Brawlers!" The Hand boomed, apparently refreshed from his shiatsu. "I assume you have had the time to get to know each other. Now, it is finally time. Your new home awaits you. WELCOME TO SMASH MANOR!"

* * *

**A/N FINALLY! THEY LEAVE THE YARD. Oh and many many of you keen readers noticed that some Brawlers were missing from action last chapter. That's cause they all have an extra special chapter planned for the future, so wait and see ;) So an unlikely trio of Ike, Peach, Samus and Zelda has been formed. Link is a sucker for huge eyes. Why does Marth seem to detest one certain mercenary so much? King Dedede has declared war on Bowser and his two sidekicks! Meta Knight is missing, or probably just hiding in some tree because Fox is blind. Please review lovelies :) Criticsm is appreciated as well ';)**


	14. The Manor

**A/N Ok guys the long wait for this chapter can be explained. You have no idea how many times I came back to this monster and reread it and deleted half of it and tweaked and turned and sigh, this is the only version which I was slightly happy with. So it's a monster. Nuff said. Oh and there is a looot of explaining in there, so please do not get bored, for it shall passs soon! **

**Thanks to: Silver the 13th: Aahahah, you ddear sir are hilarious. The Star Warrior is probably hiding amongst the tree nymphs or something, sigh. pheaux: Oh really? Thank you for enlightening me! Um, in this Zelda is Sheik, so technically they're the same person, so that makes him/her a girl..? UGH IM SORRY I KIND OF JUST MADE HIM HAVE A HAT, IT WON'T APPEAR AGAIN I SWEAR. And thank you :) Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Pit appears in this chapter, don't worry! His fluffy adorableness may or may not cause uncontrollable squealing. Azulhada: Why thank you! You have no idea how much that means :) Yin Yang Zodiac Girl: Do not fear, what you said was more than enough! Thanks so much. Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: It is completely possible that you are Ganondorf. Wow. Hey King of Darkness, hey.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing said in this chapter, all the character belong to Nintendo, any brands mentioned belong to their respected owners.  
**

**In other news, Happy 2013!**

* * *

The new group of Brawlers mumbled excitedly as they stampeded their way up to where Master Hand was floating, in front of the Manor. A few of the more eager contestants were even elbowing their way up to front, in attempt to get the first view of their new home.

"Eh you. Yea you. Move on over, Mr. Bowser wants to get through. And what Bowser wants Bowser gets." Nana said roughly, jostling her way through the crowd, which was quite the feat seeing as she was only about a few feet tall.

"You heard the lady, go on. Mr. Bowser here should get the first look at this place, seeing as he's the king and all." Popo added indignantly, his terrible Jersey accent matching his sisters. Bowser laughed from behind his twin bodyguards, as he made is way up to the front of the crowd, ignoring the grumbles around him. Appointing the two daredevils as his bodyguards had been one of the greatest ideas he'd had so far, and he'd come up with blowing up the galaxy. Bowser patted himself on the back.

"Alright, alright everyone settle down. I know how _excited_ you must be to see your new home but _please_ have a little order and class!" Master Hand cried staring down at the jostling group of Brawlers below him. Donkey Kong had a still sleeping Jigglypuff up on his shoulder, while Diddy was casually jumping over people's heads to get a better spot up front. Peach, meanwhile, was throwing a mini tantrum as she tried and failed to push her way up to the front of the crowd.

"Excuse me. _Excuse_ me. _I_ am the princess of Mushroom Kingdom and I do believe I should be up front, thank you very much." Peach cried indignantly, as she wacked an unfortunate Wario upside the head with her handy frying pan. "Why thank you!" she said suddenly as the Brawlers made haste to free a path for the Princess, right to the door of the Mansion. Even Bowser yielded, as he was very familiar with the wrath of Princess Peach's frying pan. Now that Peach was safely at the front of the crowd, with her frying pan out of sight, Master Hand started his speech yet again.

"Ehem. So here you all are! The finest heroes and villains of your realms, all gathered here together! Some of you may be familiar with this type of tournament, seeing as you participated in Melee! But for some, this is a whole new experience, and let me just say that you will never, ever-"

"Can you get on with it? _Some_ of us have been waiting here for quite some time, you know." Marth drawled from the back of the crowd somewhere.

"_Rude._ Very well then. This is Smash Manor, where you all shall be staying for the duration of the tournament! And since everyone will be sharing the same living space, it is expected that you all stay civil with one another! If there is need to fight, or _brawl_-" Master Hand paused, expecting laughter at his witty pun. None came. He continued, "You may take it up at the arena, which is the wonderful skyscraper type building we have protruding out of the Manor! That is where the tournaments will take place! The arena can transport us to different realms to fight, and your brawls shall be broadcasted universe-wide! Live audiences will be present as well. Brawls can be requested, and some may even be forced upon you. Any questions so far?"

Olimar tentatively raised his hand.

"Good, no questions!" Master Hand cried jubilantly. Olimar sighed.

"Now, back to the Manor! It is funded by Nintendo, so keep in mind that if you break something, be ready to take it up with those creepy men in suits. The Manor is fully equipped with all living necessities. Kitchen, training rooms, living rooms, etcetera! You will all be given your own room, seeing as sharing didn't exactly end well last time…." Master Hand said, staring pointedly at Kirby and Mario, the latter shuffling uncomfortably and clutching his red cap to his chest. Now that was an interesting tale.

"The rooms will be divided according to your realms, each Wing representing a group of you. For example, the Dreamland Wing will be roomed by Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede! Won't that be fun?"

From somewhere, Meta Knight screamed.

"Continuing! It is your responsibility to keep your respected rooms livable, but really, I could care less. Visiting others is permitted, though not after curfew, which is 9 o' clock. 10 o' clock on weekends because I am generous."

"Curfew? I am not a mere _child._ I am the King of Darkness, Ganondorf, and I shall not be held down by this petty _curfew._" Ganondorf scoffed from somewhere. My, wasn't he turning into a little Harry Potter-loving rebel?

Master Hand sighed. "_Fine_ your stubborn little man; there is no curfew for Ganondorf. Happy?" Ganon smiled nastily.

"Favoritism!" Red called out.

"Shut up!" Master Hand responded. This definitely was not going as he had planned. Another shiatsu was in order.

"_Now._ You are free to wander the surrounding city, which can be accessed through the regular buses, however if you wreck havoc, you shall be immediate suspended from tournaments! Dinner will not be available daily, so I expect you all to find a way to feed yourselves. The kitchen is stocked, so many of your inner cooks may come out! For basic cleanliness, we have Koopas and Goombas working here, but let me be the first to say that they are _not_ your personal servants! The front hall of the Manor will be where all tournament dates and such will be recorded, and I expect you all too meet there today at 7. Now, those are the basic rules and since I am beginning to tire from addressing you neanderthals, enter and relieve me from your presence!"

This time, the doors of Smash Manor opened slowly, as the Brawlers outside oohed and aaahed. Actually, the only one oohing and aahing was Pit. Oh well.

"BE FREE, YOU ANIMALS! LOOK AROUND AND BECOME FAMILIAR. MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME." With that final shout, Master Hand laughed deeply then spun and disappeared, leaving the Brawlers to stampede into their new home.

"My, isn't this place gorgeous! Though it could definitely use a touch of pink, but do not fear everyone, I can have that arranged!" Peach gushed, her parasol in hand as she inspected the wide marble hallway.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Fox said, whistling through his teeth as he knocked on one of the many pristine vases that lined the hallway. Link looked at them hungrily, his hand already twitching towards the hilt of his sword. _So many vases. So many rupees. Resist the urge, Link. _His sword was almost in his hand, when he was interrupted by Zelda, who was complimenting the wonderful tapestries that lined the walls.

"I'll be back for you." Link whispered evilly to the poor defenseless vases, before turning and addressing Zelda once more. See, Link the Hero of Time had a problem. His problem consisted of him breaking any pots or vases that were in his line of site. It was a habit, really.

Meanwhile, Samus was examining the huge holographic map that covered one of the long walls that made up the front hall.

"They sure did splurge on this tournament, compared to Melee." Samus commented, as she ran her hand across the map, which caused various realms and battle arenas to show up.

Marth hummed in agreement as he tried and failed to check his reflection on the holographic map.

"You do know that checking your reflection on that thing is physically impossible right?"

"Yup."

Samus rolled her eyes and continued to poke and prod at the very techy screen. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._ Just as the thought slipped from her brain, the mapgrew blank, and a voice began to manically laugh from behind it. Samus jumped back with a yelp, her repulsors ready to blast the map to pieces.

"Who are you?" she cried, catching the attention of the awed Brawlers around her. Even Pit stopped staring at the chandelier tied to the ceiling to watch. "Show yourself before I break this thing!" Samus threatened.

"You know it's _physically impossible _to _break_ a holographic map right?" Marth said mockingly, a smirk already on his face. Samus glared.

"Don't be afraid itty bitty Brawlers! Actually, some of you seem quite strange. I mean, a yellow rat?" The voice said, causing Pikachu to cross his arms defensively. Well.

"_Anyways._ I bet you know who I am, don't you? My brother obviously told you about me right? Right? ANSWER ME. Actually don't. Why don't I show myself to you huh? Master Hand kind of forbidded me to because I "scarred one of the contestants for life." But it wasn't such a big deal, honest, I was just showing the little guy a good view. Anyways, here I come!"

With that, the holographic screen split apart, revealing a door way, from which came a Hand. A Hand that was twitching quite crazily I might add.

"Hello!" The Hand cried, but gasped dramatically as he caught sight of the defensive Brawlers before him. Link, Marth and Ike had drawn their swords, while Peach had her frying pan in hand and Zelda had turned into Sheik. Olimar had his Pikmin out in front of him, while Donkey Kong was protectively shielding Jigglypuff from the giant Hand. Luigi and Mario had fire licking at their fingers and Fox and Falco had their many gadgets in pointed towards the strange Hand. The Ice Climbers had quickly ushered Bowser away from the "threat", momentarily stopping their ogling at the totally snowboardable banister that lined the long stairwell. Pit had his shining bow and arrows in his hands, while Red stood awkwardly behind Pikachu, his Pokéball throwing skills needing work. Ganondorf, Wario and King Dedede however, were nowhere to be found. Peculiar. And of course, Meta Knight was missing from action. Again.

"What are you all doing? Are you crazy? AHAHAHHA. That's funny, because actually, I'm crazy. Like legitimately. That's like, my name. I'm Crazy Hand!"

Jumping up from his previous fetal position on the floor, Captain Falcon yelped and fainted.

"Oh hey it's that guy! Good kid." Crazy said adoringly to the now unconscious Captain Falcon. Turning to the Brawlers once more, Crazy sighed. "You guys, stop pointing those swords at me! I'm _supposed_ to be here! I'm your organizer! At least, that's what Master Hand said. He's my brother, you know. Can you tell the family resemblance? AHAHAHA. So, I'm Crazy Hand, but you can call me Crazy Hand. I live behind that door, see? I'm here to be "rehabilitated" but who knows what that means right? Right? Right. Ok now you know me, so I can leave, bye."

With that, the twitching Hand gave some sort of salute before disappearing behind the large door again, the map sliding back to place behind him.

"Well. That was quite unexpected." Peach said sniffily, carefully stowing away her frying pan and patting her dress.

"This place sure is full of surprises." Ike added, sheathing his sword. Suddenly, the map lit up ad Crazy Hand's visage became visible.

"Boo!"

The Brawlers, least to say, screamed. Twin cries of "Mama Mia!" could be heard through the shrill shrieks of Zelda, Peach and Marth.

"Scared you didn't I? Hehehe. I just wanted to show you guys that I could do this too. Yay."

With that, the map returned to normal, for good this time, the Brawlers hoped.

"Well this is just going to be oodles of fun, now isn't it." Red said sarcastically from the back of the crowd, his dark personality coming to play after Crazy's earlier jab at Pikachu. Everyone took a few cautious steps away from him.

Meanwhile, somewhere, Pit sighed sadly. And when an angel sighs sadly, everyone just needs to make him feel better. It's a natural instinct.

"Pit honey, what's wrong?" Peach asked to the disheartened angel, who had landed near a billboard at the end of the hall.

"It's just that I'm the only contestant from Skyword, so I have the Skyworld Wing all to myself, it says so right here. It's going to be really lonely." Pit said dejectedly, pointing towards the billboard, which indeed had rooming details scrawled upon it.

"Oh right! Aren't we supposed to room with people from our realms? So that means it's going to be me, Zelda and-" Link started, before cutting himself off and looking at Zelda in alarm.

"Ganondorf." The Hylians said in unison, before running off into the Manor, determined to find the missing Gerudo man and their Wing.

"Well then, Mario, Luigi and I better go find our Wing. We'll see you all at 7." Peach said daintily as she waved, opened her parasol and walked away in a very princessy manner, Luigi and Mario following her like multicoloured puppies.

"Oi! Mister Bowser here gets the biggest room in the Wing, y'hear? You know, cos he's the king and all." Popo cried out to the retreating figures of the three. Peach just shot the twin a glare and continued walking on, even quickening her pace a little.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Run on ahead and get me the biggest room!" Bowser cried, sending the two little Ice Climber s running as he walked leisurely behind them, laughing in his own glory.

Fox and Falco soon disappeared into the Manor as well, followed by Red, Pikachu and a still sleeping Jigglypuff who Donkey Kong insisted he carry to the Pokémon Wing. Kirby waddled towards the Dreamland Wing, hoping to encounter Meta Knight along the way, so the two could become best friends and walk to their room together. Ah, the daydreams of a poor pink blob.

Olimar and his Pikmin soon got up and left, as did Samus and a very disheartened Pit, who Mr. Game and Watch patted on the shoulder as the man sidestepped his way to his respected Wing. Soon only Marth and Ike were left, the latter standing awkwardly to the side as Marth inspected the billboard.

"Hm, so Fire Emblem Wing is right next to the training areas. Good." Marth said finally, rubbing his arms and preparing to leave, though he froze as his line of sight encountered the lingering mercenary.

"Uh, so beside the training areas? I guess that would be useful." Ike said, attempting at conversation. Marth, however, proceeded to walk on as if he had not heard the poor guy. Ike being the persistent man that he is, caught in pace with the Prince.

"So, uh, I'm Ike by the way. I don't think we've been formally introduced." Ike started, as he marveled at the walls of the Manor which changed from "1800s English Mansion", to some futuristic technological era which he definitely was not familiar with.

"Marth.", came the stiff reply.

"Uh so first time in a tournament? It's my first time; all this stuff is so unfamiliar to me! When that moving letter got sent to me, I thought it was magic!" Ike said chuckling weakly, as he recalled the holographic letter the messenger had fearfully delivered to him.

"Not my first time. It's called a holographic image by the way. Not magic." Marth replied, as emotionless as ever. Ike sighed.

"Right…" The rest of the walk to their Wing was spent in silence, with Ike marveling at all the different rooms and high tech gadgetry he was not familiar with. Suddenly, Marth broke the silence.

"We're here."

Ike gasped as he looked at the high archway that read the words "Fire Emblem". The two swordsmen walked into the archway and gaped at the tapestries that lined the walls. There was one of Marth, fighting Medeus the Dark Dragon, of Ike defeating the Dark Knight.

"Amazing. They must have had a _huge_ budget. Maybe there's hope for some Aussie." Marth said quietly to himself as he stared in awe at the colourful tapestry.

"Aussie?" Ike asked, confused.

"Nevermind." Marth replied, before swiftly walking into one of the rooms, and closing the door. Ike sighed as he walked into his own room, which was of average size with a bed, a few dressers, a small window and a strange square box with a glass face. He sat down on his bed and stared quite dramatically out the window, and sighed once more.

_This was going to be a long tournament._

* * *

**A/N THAT WAS LONG. I don't even know guys. What's going on. And yea, I kind of went into the Manor in excruciating detail, but that's only because I want everyone to be able to imagine it :) So I guess this is turning into another "Life in Smash Mansion" fic huh? Is that problematic? Anyways, thank you all and please review, your feedback is da bomb. c:**


	15. The Forgotten Brawlers

**A/N So I really need to stop making these chapters so long! So sorry for the wait guys, but I hope you enjoy. It's sort of a filler, but some more characters appear, so** **idek.**

**Thanks to: MegaManx: Yea he actually isn't all that powerful..He just thinks he is, oh well. Azulhada: Aaah thank you so very much :D Twilit Smash Nova: Aaah thank you for your input! It's very appreciated, I'm so glad you enjoyed. Ying Yang Zodiac Girl: Thank you! I will definitely try to stop using so many puns! I'm just really un-funny, I'm sorry. Aha none of that was pointless ok, thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing owned in this chapter it all belongs to Nintendo yup.**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Red smiled happily as he looked around his Wing, which he had all to himself. Unlike Pit, who needed people and love and human contact almost as much as he needed to breathe, Red rather liked being alone. Not all the time, of course, or he'd just spiral back into his terrible Ash Ketchum-caused depression; and that was something _no one_ wanted. Anyhow, Red had just found his Pokémon-World Wing, and as embarrassing as it is, he may or may not have squealed in fanboy glee. The walls were lined with pictures of Pokémon, of their famous trainers and gym leaders. Red, of course, wasn't featured in any of the frames because, unfortunately, he never actually accomplished anything in his sad life. Oh well.

In addition to the inhuman amount of Pokémon portraits, his room was blessed with a collection of tapes from earlier Super Smash tournaments, and even included a small shrine dedicated to Pokémon-World's famous nurse, Nurse Joy. Nintendo had certainly done their research.

Red sighed in contentment as he leaped onto his bed and prepared for a long nap before setting out to explore the Manor once more. Before settling into a peaceful slumber, Red sat upright and clutched his head.

"I almost forgot! Come on out guys! Make yourselves at home! BE FREE MY FRIENDS!" With that, Red threw his Pokémon balls in the air and grinned in pleasure as his three rather confused Pokémon appeared before him.

"This is our new home ok guys? You can go explore, but behave yourselves." With a final motherly look, Red collapsed onto his bed and began snoring in peaceful, Nurse Joy induced bliss. The three Pokémon, on the other hand, stared around in confusion. As the three actually had no idea where they were, they had made the unanimous decision to wreak havoc. It was Ivysaur's decision really. He was a wild one.

Their plans were interrupted, however, by a knock at the door. Charizard, being the more evolved out of the three, took charge and gently opened it. Behind him, Squirtle and Ivysaur cheered. Opening a door was a big feat for a Pokémon, you know. Anyhow, at the foot of the door stood the hulking figure of Donkey Kong, and on his shoulder sat a sleeping Jigglypuff. Behind the great gorilla, came the famous electric Pokémon itself, Pikachu. All of them seemed quite confused, to be dreadfully honest. After a terribly awkward staring match, Charizard finally took a stand and stepped away from the door, letting everyone step into the Pokémon-World Wing. There was gracious shaking of hand and vines as introductions were in order, and even Donkey Kong fit right in. Amidst it all, Jigglypuff awoke. And that's how, in a few hours time, Red woke up surrounded by slumbering Pokémon and a gorilla. Peculiar.

XXX

Meanwhile, in one of the large living rooms that littered Smash Manor, Zelda, Link and Peach were sitting and drinking tea.

"And then, when we finally reached the Wing, Ganon had already claimed the largest room, and as if that wasn't enough, he had taped a "Do not Disturb" sign on the door! I mean really!" Zelda ranted, sighing and laying her head on the shiny wooden table in the living room. Peach patted her hand sympathetically.

"Oh Zelda, how I woe for you. Stuck in a Wing with two _men_! Completely irresponsible." Peach tutted, glaring lengthily at Link who was casually reading a pamphlet on how to order a new green cap.

"But Peach, you're sharing your Wing with Mario, Luigi, Bowser and even that dreadful Wario! Isn't that just a bit worse than my predicament?" Zelda asked curiously as she sipped some more tea to calm herself.

"Oh that isn't a problem at all! We have a wonderful arrangement. Since the Mushroom Kingdom Wing has a bounty full of rooms, I took it upon myself to claim 3 of them. A Princess needs her privacy of course! Mario and Luigi made the respectful decision to share a room, and that really only left one room left, and that for Bowser. And I have made sure that our rooms are highly separated, so there is no worry in the least!" Peach said cheerfully, flipping through a magazine of Mushroom Kingdom that she had found in her Wing.

"And Wario?"

"Oh, he's staying in a shed at the back of the Manor."

"Peach!"

"Oh pish posh, he won't know the difference. And anyhow, I fear for you, Zelda! Rooming with those two; I can't bear to see a Princess go through such torture. It's the highest form of injustice!" Peach cried melodramatically, even bringing out a handkerchief to gently dab at her eyes.

"Oh Peach, the problem really is only Ganon! I obviously trust Link. " Zelda said consolingly, deeply touched.

"I wouldn't." Peach said darkly, suddenly very hostile to the Hero of Time.

"Hey!" Link cried, finally tuning into the Princesses' conversation. "I'm trustworthy!"

"Oh don't worry about it Link." Zelda said giggling, patting his hand. At that particular moment, Marth decided to walk in, and witnessing the scene before him, shot the poor Hero of Time a thumbs up and a wink. Link's face flushed.

_Curse you, Marth._

XXX

Meanwhile, in the bright and peaceful Dreamland Wing, King Dedede sat at his rather large desk scheming. After entering the Wing for the first time, Dedede had locked himself in his room and didn't even pause to admire the handsome artistry that lined his walls. King Dedede was scheming, and scheming took a lot of concentration.

"Only one King, eh? Sorry for you Mr. Bowser, but that King will be me! Bahahahha!" King Dedede said to himself, while laughing manically. He was drawing an elaborate portrait of Bowser kneeling before him as he sat on a throne all high and mighty.

"To think, I was going to share this kingdom with you! My kindness even overwhelms me sometimes. But now Bowser, this is war. This is war to see who will become the King of Smash Manor!" With that, King Dedede began laughing hysterically again, and his snickers could even be heard outside of his room and into the hallway of the Dreamland Wing. And in that hallway was Kirby, who was waddling through with his mouth filled with paper and crayons that he had found stocked in his room. Kirby soon exited his Wing and approached the closest sitting room, whose only inhabitant was Pit. The angel had stopped by his own Wing, marveled at its beauty and then had left it just as fast, for the yearning to explore the magnificent Manor was too strong for the young angel to withstand. Currently, Pit was at his fourth living room and was staring in awe at the posh wooden furniture; he was so consumed that he didn't even notice Kirby walking into the room, sitting at a table and spitting out his mouthful of crayons and papers. Minutes went by and only then did Pit finally turn around and witness the pink blob, who was sitting innocently on the table colouring.

"Hey! You're Kirby right? I'm Pit! Hi! Don't you love this place? It's so grand!" Pit said exuberantly, swooping down and sitting cross-legged across from the busy little guy.

"Hey what are you doing?" Pit asked curiously as he peered at the multiple pieces of paper Kirby was coloring.

"Poyo."

"You're making a missing person sign? For who?"

"Poyo Poyo."

"For Meta Knight? Was he the guy who fell from the sky? Ooh can I see?" Pit asked hopefully. Kirby wordlessly handed the angel a sheet of paper and continued in his work.

"Poyo poyo. Poyo. Poy Poy. And then there's a drawing at the bottom." Pit read aloud, before scrutinizing the paper. "Maybe you should write some of the words in English? So other people can read it? What do you say? I can write in English above your words!" Pit suggested excitedly as Kirby waved a hand carelessly, his attention focused on getting Meta's mask just right. Pit cheered and began to work, captioning Kirby's missing person sign.

"There! Now it says, Missing! Meta Knight, short, blue, masked. If found, return to Kirby! Below is a drawing of Meta Knight." Pit read importantly, holding the sign up to the light. "Wow if Mr. Meta Knight really is lost then we should probably start putting these signs all over the Manor!"

With that, the duo continued to caption and draw and finally, after a long hour, they had hundreds of 'Missing: Meta Knight" signs.

"Ok, Kirby now we have to put them up all around the Manor!"

"Poyo!"

And with that, the two enthusiastic Brawlers flew and waddled all around Smash Manor putting up missing person signs. And that is how, at 7'0 clock sharp, when everyone was to meet at the front hall, they witnessed the whole Manor covered by multiple drawing of Meta Knight's mug, courtesy of Kirby. Even some of the Brawlers had been covered with the signs, Captain Falcon and Olimar included.

XXX

"Hey Fox, what's with all these signs? It says something about Meta Knight being missing and how we have to return him to Kirby? " Falco asked curiously as he held one of the hundreds of Meta Knight signs.

"I guess he really is lost then. Oh well, we tried." Fox shrugged as the duo walked slowly to the front hall. "Anyways, our Wing is pretty great isn't it? Nintendo did great compared to Melee!"

"Oh yea, absolutely! The Arwing beds were a nice touch." Falco said appreciatively as the two finally strolled into the front hall, where all the Brawlers were meeting.

"So when is that Hand even going to show up? I shall not waste my precious time here longer." Ganondorf announced, as if everyone actually cared.

"BRAWLERS! I see you are all very punctual!" A loud voice cried and with a bright flash Master Hand himself was before them all.

"Will you stop that already?!" Marth complained rubbing his eyes.

"Oh whatever. So Brawlers! I assume you have all gotten to know the place! It really is quite magnificent. Oh and also, I hope my brother, Crazy introduced himself to you? He's quite the character! So to get right to the point, I'm here to post the date of the first tourn-" Master Hand's speech came to a halt. There was a knock at the huge door of Smash Manor.

"Well who could that be?" Master Hand asked as he slowly floated towards the door and swung it open. "Who's there?"

"It's just us Master Hand. You know, the people you _forgot_ about?"

There was a hush in the front hall as everyone turned to see who had made the statement. And standing there, sopping wet and scratched up were Ness, Yoshi and a young blonde boy who was riding on Yoshi's back.

"My, it's Yoshi and Ness! I did wonder where they were!" Peach cried staring at the three's disheveled appearance.

"Yes it's us. And that's Lucas by the way." Ness said, nodding to the contestants he recognized. "You see, we were all invited to Brawl by letter and we were told that someone would be around to pick us up. And Lucas here, it's his first tournament so I told him to stick with me. We waited and _waited_ for someone to pick us up but no one did so finally we decided to take our chances with a portal. And when we _did_ we ended up in some random galaxy and that's where we saw Yoshi who was in the same predicament as we _were._ Finally, after many portals we arrived here. And apparently, _someone_ wasn't even aware of our absence." Ness said, finishing with a glare at Master Hand who coughed awkwardly.

"Well you see, it just kind of slipped my mind…hehehe…OW!"

Yoshi had thrown an egg at him.

* * *

**A/N And thats that! I hope it wasn't too fillery. Anyways, how's everyone liking the story? Is it worth continuing? Please review :D**


	16. The Precious List

**A/N: Hello there everyone! This chapter is long overdue, I know, and it is also quite long and frankly quite pointless. But hopefully, you'll all enjoy its ever present randomness :)**

**Thanks to:** **Tyler715: AHAH thanks! Martyh really is quite the character... Anon: Yes, in this Sheik is Zelda, and Zelda is a girl, so that techiniclaly makes Sheika girl? I'M SORRY ITS SO CONFUSING. Dimentios Epic Girlfriend: YOU WERE MISSED! Aha its all good, and yes he is quite forgetful. But, those characters will show up soon, I promise :) Azulhada: Aha thank you :D Twilit Smash Nova:WHAT A WONDERFULLY LONG REVIEW DEAR SIR. Aha, Kirby and Pit do have some mad skills, and siafhuioasf wow thanks this review was amazing wow ok thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of anything mentioned in this chapter, sigh.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The "Missing Brawlers" had only been at the Manor for a few moments, and they had already caused Master Hand to flee the premise. That had to be some sort of record.

"So Ness, Yoshi good to see you guys again!" Link said with forced enthusiasm, as he tried and failed to break the awkwardness in the front hall. Again.

"Yup. And this is Lucas." Ness said all business. "Lucas, say hi to the people." The small blonde boy waved to the people, aka the Brawlers, who were quite the socially-awkward bunch unfortunately, and failed to make the shy boy feel a little welcome. Well, not all of them.

"You are absolutely _adorable_." Peach gushed, running to the front of the crowd to pinch poor Lucas' cheeks. The boy flushed red, causing Ness to bat Peach's hands away.

"He's quite shy, you know." Ness tutted, before gesturing to Lucas to follow him as he strutted down the hallway, presumably to find the Earthbound Wing.

"Well he sure grew up didn't he?" Samus commented as she watched the retreating backs of the two small little people.

"Yoshi." Yoshi replied sagely, which probably meant something along the lines of "_travelling through multiple portals can change a man." _The dinosaur then shook his head sadly and proceeded to hop out of the front hall, leaving a devastated silence behind him.

"Well that got awkward fast." Falco said loudly. "Well I guess we can all leave now, eh?" The Brawlers replied with a series of grunts and sighs which Falco took as a sign of agreement. The competitors soon began to slowly disperse, before one angel's excited voice sprung throughout the hall.

"Look everyone! Look! A list suddenly appeared on the magic wall!" Pit cried as he pointed a finger at the holographic map wall, where sure enough, a list had appeared.

"It's probably the list of the dates of the tournaments! As Prince of Altea, I decree that I shall be the first to read it." With that being said, the blue headed beauty began to strut up to the holographic wall, where this list had been placed. This, of course, caused a string of reactions from the previously Zen Brawlers. Oh Marth, you idiot.

"Excuse me, but as Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, I do believe everyone agrees that _I_ should be the one to see this list first?" Peach stated indignantly, before sticking out a perfectly heeled foot to trip the unsuspecting Marth.

"Oops." With that, the Princess began a royal march towards the list, daring anyone to stop her. Which of course, everyone did.

"No way! I, Bowser, shall be the first to read this so called list. Bodyguards, stop her!" Bowser cried before jumping into his precious shell and spinning towards the wall. The Ice Climbers, of course, did exactly as they were told, and bolted towards the Princess.

"Eh there, lady, Bowser 'ere gets to read this list first, see?" Popo tried first, trying to dissuade Peach from her pace, which had now quickened.

"You 'eard the man, move it lady. We don't want things to get messy, y'hear?" Nana pushed in as the Ice Climbers slipped to keep in pace with the determined Princess.

"Oh Mario, Luigi! Take care of them, will you?" Peach called over her shoulder as she hiked up her skirt and took a running leap towards the list. Mario and Luigi, ever obedient, approached the Ice Climbers and tried their best to dissuade them. The rest of the Brawlers, now sensing the urgency to see this so called list began the pursuit as well, and the air in the front hall suddenly became deafening.

"Mamma Mia! Please!"

"Eh, move it, move it we don't want no trouble."

"Poyo, Poyo!"

"_Gorilla and Monkey sounds."_

"Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Pikaaa, pika pika."

"Move it you peasants, I King Dedede, your king, shall read this "list" first"

The font hall had become a war zone, and amazingly yet, no one had reached the list. Squirtle was rolling his way to the list, but was immediately stopped by Bowser's larger and plainly more dangerous shell. Diddy and Donkey Kong were jumping from head to head of the Brawlers, while the Ice Climbers and the plumbing brothers were in a much accented argument. Kirby was waddling along the floor, with a beeline straight to the list, but he alas had been intercepted by the ever present Pikachu. King Dedede wasn't making much progress at all, because when he wasn't being carried around by his minions, the best the poor boy could do was waddle around at a snail's pace. Zelda was trying to slow down a slightly hysterical Peach, and Marth, the poor soul, was still on the floor, most likely being trampled on by one of the larger Brawlers. Suddenly, a voice broke out that silenced the Brawlers at least for a few seconds.

"Hey everyone, I've got a great idea! Why doesn't the Hero of Time read the list first?" Link cried enthusiastically as he edged towards the list, behind him a stack of broken pots. Apparently the lack of rupees present had gotten the hero quite greedy.

"Oh shut up Link!" The Brawlers shouted, before resuming the battle for the list, which sat ever so calmly on the wall. Pit had now joined the brawl, but being the angel he was, didn't want to disappoint anyone by reaching the list first, so instead he just added to the ruckus.

"Time to bring out the big guns!" Fox shouted from somewhere, as he and Falco brought out their ever present laser guns.

"If we can't have the list, nobody can! Asta la vista, suckers!" Falco crowed as the two pilots began to madly shoot their guns everywhere. The only two really not participating in the battle were Olimar and Captain Falcon; the latter still in a fetal state after his recent encounter with Crazy, and Olimar too busy tending to his Pikmin to notice the full on war raging around him.

"Stop it you fools! If this list is of this utmost importance, it will obviously be I, Ganondorf King of Darkness, who will read it first. Move out of my way, you imbeciles." Ganon shouted matter of factly, before plunging into the battle himself. Samus ran after him, in mad pursuit. _If she didn't get to read the list first, it definitely wasn't going to be that oaf she lost to._ Following her was Ike, who really didn't want to join in on this fight his first day, but alas he was a mercenary and he definitely couldn't resist his natural instinct.

Suddenly, there was the sound of swooping wings in the front hall, and a high pitched voice squealed,  
"Oh no! The list! _It's gone."_

There was a deathly silence following the squeal, broken only by Ganon's deadly growl.

"Who took it, who took the list that was rightfully mine to read first?!"

"Yours? Please, as _Princess_ of Mushroom Kingdom, I do feel like I have a right above yours, o King of Darkness. How do you rule _Darkness_anyways, I-"

"You dare-!"

"It is I." A soft voice said, above the Brawlers heads.

"Who's I?" Wario asked stupidly. Some competitors took a few uncomfortable steps away from him.

"It is I, Meta Knight, who you all have been painstakingly looking for, from the abundance of missing persons signs I saw around. I am blessed to say that no, I am not missing anymore." Meta Knight said gently, swelling up at the fact that people actually thought he was missing and_looked_ for him. It brought a tear to his eyes, even hidden behind that dreadful mask of his.

"Actually, it was only Kirby and Pit who were looking for you. Actually I think it was only Kirby, Pit was just there, so-" Marth called out of the blue, but he was silenced by an elbow to the chest, courtesy of Zelda. Meta Knight coughed awkwardly and composed himself again.

"As I was saying-"

"Return that list to me right this instance, you imbecile." Ganon called out angrily, purple magic already licking at his fingertips.

"_I shall not._" Meta Knight said chillingly, his voice suddenly getting an octave higher. "And I would be quiet if I were you, unless you want this list you all hold at such valor to be _disposed_ of." Well, that shut everyone up. Meta could really be quite creepy if he wanted to. The only sound in the front hall now was Kirby's quiet cheering as he shook hands with the exuberant Pit, poyoing something about "their plan working."

"Anyways. I am here to read you the list, and solve this conflict like the godly figure I am." Meta Knight stated quickly, clearing his throat and beginning, not waiting for any more interruptions from the Brawlers.

"Ehem. 'Dates of Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournaments, month 1. Note that these are the days of official tournaments, but battles can be requested.

Day 1: Sunday the 21st: Mario vs. Link, Zelda vs. Peach, Samus vs. Fox, Ike vs. Marth, Kirby vs. Jigglypuff

Day 2: Monday the 22nd: Luigi vs. Falco, Olimar vs. Lucas, Pokémon Trainer vs. Donkey Kong,

Day 3: Tuesday the 23rd: Pit vs. King Dedede, Ganondorf vs. Jigglypuff, Kirby vs. Fox,'"

The list went on and on, Meta Knight's jarring voice listing each day, each competitor, while the Brawlers listened with rapt attention. Finally, the list was over and Meta breathed a deep sigh before dropping the list to the floor.

"Ehem." With that, the mysterious fellow, swooped out of the front hall, leaving the Brawlers in silence. It was broken, of course, by Pit.

"Oh wow! I get to battle you, King Dedede! This is going to be _so_ awesome!"

* * *

**A/N: So? Nothing really happened ****_at all_****. But hey, the tournament is going to start soon! Woo! Its been like 13 chapters of a brawl fanfiction and there hasn't been any brawling yet, so clearly something had to be done about that. Thanks so much for reading, review if you please ! :D**


	17. Organized Chaos

**A/N: So I'm seriously considering changing the genre of this story to crack. That is all. Mwahahh.**

**Thanks to: Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend : Yes yes he is. Thank you! Silver the 13th: YOU WERE MISSED DEAR SIR! Yes Meta KNight is quite adorable under that scary little mask :D THANK YOOU XOX EarthBound Cat: This review brought a smile to my face! Thanks so much :D Azulhada: Aha yes Link is a strange one.. THank yooou :D xoxoxo  
**

**Disclaimer: I definitly do not own anything mentioned in this chapter okok you know the drill.**

**So actually guys. Prepare for randomness in its strangest form. ONWARDS!**

* * *

After Meta Knight's not so subtle announcements, the Brawlers were even more excited than they had been before, if that was possible. But of course they would be! They were finally getting the opportunity to smash someone's face into the ground! ..And of course they'd get to show off their skills… That was important too…

Anyhow, the front hall of Smash Manor had once again turned deafening. Though unlike last time, where the Brawler's were battling it out for an inanimate object that really had no value whatsoever, they were now preparing to battle each other to their deaths. Or, until the other flew off the stadium with smoke billowing from their behinds. That worked too. It was sort of like an organized chaos you could say.

Pit was hiding behind an oblivious Bowser while he not-so sneakily watched King Dedede's every move, while taking notes in a little writing pad that had appeared in his hand. Red, on the other hand, was trying and failing to understand DK's battle technique while said gorilla was scratching his head and staring at the long dozed off Jigglypuff.

"Ah newbies. It will be great to get back in the arena!" Link said jubilantly, stretching his arms above his head and sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Are you done breaking all those poor vases then? But I do agree. My magic has long been underused!" Zelda smirked lightheartedly before sticking her hand out in front of her and shooting some flames into the air. Unfortunately, one of these flames caught onto Link's former cap, which was now inhabited by numerous Pikmin. How they all fit in there, nobody knows. Anyhow, the cap was steadily flaming up with Pikmin still sitting pleasurably inside. Why they didn't just get up and walk out is not answerable. Olimar, on the other hand, began screaming. And when Olimar screams, people notice.

"AAH. AAH. AAH." He was like a police siren just going on and on while pointing at the flaming cap.

"Oh no! My cap! Zelda what did you do?" Link cried jumping up and running over to Olimar to check is his cap was ok.

"Oh! Well that's not very good! Just give me a moment!" Zelda said reassuringly, while a couple of Pikmin spirits floated up in the air. Olimar just wailed harder. "Ah here we go!" With that, Zelda stuck her arm in front of her and suddenly she shot more fire at the cap, causing the flames to get higher and higher.

"I'm sorry!" Zelda wailed before shooting more fire at the hat, causing more Pikmin spirits to float into the heavens.

"Zelda stop it! Someone get a fire department! Or a sink! Or some water! Hey Red your Pokémon can talk to water right? Right? What do we do?!" Link was verging on hysteria now, his mind slipping off the edge while watching his cap burn. The Hylians had officially lost it. Soon, all but some of the Brawlers were crowding around the hysterical Link, Zelda who was still shooting fire at the cap screaming "I'm sorry!" and the wailing Olimar.

"Hey are we having a bonfire?"

"No I think they're burning a body. Whoever it is, let's hope they rest in peace."

"Obviously not you idiot. They are obviously conducting some sort of ritual. Be respectful."

"_Let's all sing the campfire sooooong!"_

"It's not a campfire!"

"Charizard, go!"

"NOOOO!"

"I meant Squirtle, I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"You should try the spell _Aguamenti_. Though it didn't really help when Harry was trying to get Dumbledore water while he was drinking that cursed potion, it is usually quite reliable." Everyone stared at Ganondorf.

The organized chaos soon turned into actual chaos, which was only to be expected from the Brawlers at Smash Manor. In the end, Kirby turned out to be the savior. While everyone else was either being hysterical or arguing about whether there was an indoor campfire going on, the pink blob had waddled into the kitchen and came out with a mouth full of water. Link's cap had been burned beyond repair and the few remaining Pikmin were probably all traumatized for life. All's well that ends well.

Olimar had returned to his Wing in a sobbing mess, clutching the Pikmin that he had left, brunt cap in hand, with a sympathetic Mr. Game and Watch at his side. Zelda, ordered by Peach, had been sent to her room without dinner, the Princess dropping her head in guilt. Link was jauntily trying to be himself again, though after seeing his hysterical side, no one really wanted to poke the Hero of Time with a ten foot pole for a little while.

"Hey guys, when's dinner?" Ness asked, causing everyone to jump and stare at him. Apparently he, Lucas and Yoshi had arrived at the room while the Pikmins were burning to death.

"Oh yes! Well, Master Hand did say we had the kitchen at our disposal! And of course there is the little town around us. I suppose I could cook tonight if that's ok with everyone?" Peach asked hopefully.

There were a bunch of mutterings and big "Hurrah!" from Mario. Peach took it as a yes.

"I am most definitely not eating anything touched by any of your filthy little hands." Ganondorf stated. With that, he walked to the huge wooden front door and stepped out into the darkness. He probably needed some time alone after his Potteresque outburst.

"Well ok then. I will need some helpers though. Volunteers?" Peach asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at anyone who would look. Apparently, helping Peach with cooking was a dangerous activity as Mario and Luigi had mysteriously disappeared from the room. The other Brawlers tried to follow suit.

"Stop. Diddy Kong, Samus, Marth and Yoshi. Kitchen." With that, the Princess turned on her heel and walked towards the general direction of the grand Smash Manor kitchen. The four victims followed suit, none having the gall to object the fiery Princess.

"Well I think I'll go and train for a while. First tournament is coming up soon!" Ike said, breaking the silence and walking out of the front hall.

With a squeak of realization, Pit flew out too, his hands already on his bow. Behind him came the rest of the Brawlers, most heading lazily out to one of the many training rooms in the Manor. King Dedede headed out to his room muttering something about his plan on "kicking Bowser off of his high horse." Lucas and Ness were taking a tour of the Manor, while Wario waddled to his quarters in a shed behind the Manor. Meanwhile, in her room, Zelda was trying and failing to undo a spell which had caught her curtains on fire, until she finally came to the realization that she could not produce water, only fire. Zelda went to sleep happy that night.

XXX

_In the Smash Manor kitchen_

"Now." Peach said, slapping her wooden spoon onto marble counter, looking very professional with a pink chef's hat on her head. "I expect all of you to be sanitary and tasteful. Those are my rules in this kitchen. And also, follow all of my orders. Understood?" Four figures dressed in matching pink aprons stood upright. Or as upright as a Yoshi could stand. "Yes m'aam!"

"But Peach, this really isn't my colour. Could I have a blue apron? It brings out my eyes better!" Marth burst out shakily, as Samus violently elbowed him.

"Ssh Marth! Don't get her angry! Besides, pink brings out your eyes just fine." But it was too late.

"Excuse me? Marth do you not like my tastes?" Peach asked calmly, fire burning in her eyes.

"U-um w-well you see.." Marth started, while Diddy and Yoshi sent him violent hand gestures to tell him to just shut up. It didn't work.

"Well Marth, if you are so against my tastes, why don't you show me how well you can cook huh? You're on onion duty. Get out of my sight." Peach said nastily, pointing towards a dismal corner of the kitchen where a cutting board and a pile of onions were stacked up. Peach could definitely give Gordon Ramsay a run for his money.

"Samus, you're on salad. Diddy, on pasta, Yoshi on sauce. Now why are you just standing there? Move it!" The three remaining "volunteers" flinched and ran to their designated stations, working frantically. Peach smiled evilly before giggling. Even Princesses need breaks, you know.

XXX

_A random training room_

"Yah! Huh! Ha!" Ike grunted as he slashed at a dummy with his sword, Ragnell. "Hii-ya!" With that, the poor dummy rolled to the floor. Ike smiled. He wasn't that rusty.

"Wow you're good. Are people from Altea just naturally great swordsmen or are you and Marth just special?" Fox commented as he walked past Ike's training room. Ike flushed in pleasure.

"Well first of all I'm not from Altea. Secondly, I don't know about Marth, but I've been professionally trained." Ike said trying to sound non-chalant. "What about you and Falco? How're your skills?"

Fox suddenly smiled evilly as Falco appeared at his side. "I'm so glad you asked. Falco, Ike here wants to see our skills. Why don't we give him a demo?" Falco smiled evilly back at Fox.

"Of course!"

_15 minutes later_

Ike decided never to ask Fox and Falco to show off their skills again. Ever. Behind him, the training room door stood on its hinges with a few holes through it, opening to a smoking training room. Inside the yelps of two much trained gun handlers could be heard. Ike sighed. _Never again._

XXX

_Somewhere in the town outside the Smash Manor_

Ganondorf walked leisurely along the dark town road as he finished munching on the sandwich in his hands. After very dramatically leaving the Smash Manor after refusing to eat the food served by those imbeciles, Ganon had gone on a tour of the town, stopping by a small café where he managed to grab a few sandwiches. By grab, he meant smashing through the petite window, threatening the poor little Koopa who worked there and walking away with half a dozen sandwiches in his hulking arms. The King of Darkness life was good.

Suddenly, Ganon's leisurely walk was disrupted as he tripped over a piece of paper. How that was possible, nobody knows. Anyhow, Ganon was about to curse the paper to a smoldering heap before he caught sight of its title.

**WIZARD CONVENTION.**

Intrigued, Ganon bent down to read this curious piece of paper, before whipping around a few times to make sure nobody was near.

**WIZARD CONVENTION.**

**ARE YOU SURROUNDED BY MUGGLES WHO JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND? WELL THEN COME TO THE WIZARD CONVENTION! HELD AT OUR OWN LITTLE "LEAKY CAULDRON" (THE DINER) YOU CAN MEET UP WITH WIZARDS JUST LIKE YOU! COSPLAY IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED. TO BE HELD ON WEDNESDAY THE 24****TH****. MISCHIEF MANAGED XXX**

Ganondorf was very thankful that there was nobody around to hear his little shout of glee. _Cosplay is very highly recommended….._

* * *

**A/N So the kitchen scene is pretty much my reaction to Hell's Kitchen coming back ok. In othe news,, did anyone noticce the teeny tiny bit of Smarthus I put in there? HOHOHOHO. What shall become of Ganon's wizarding convention? What about Olimar's Pikmin? I'm extremely sorry for the crack/randomness ok. Please review :D **


	18. The First Tournament! (Almost)

**A/N SEMI HIATUS IS OVER! Well that felt like a life time! I really do apologize but really the only excuse I have is life, oops. Also, extreme writers block. I have rewritten this chapter like four times and each time it sucked even more so. And it turned out to be quite the monster. Long chapter is long.**

* * *

**Thanks to: EarthBound Cat: Aha why thank you! randomness is my forte :) Pokemaster94: I KNOW IM SORRY I JUST. Ahahah yes I agree :) Guest: WOW I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT BUT ITS BEEN FIXED OK I APOLOGIZE ALL FIRE EMBLEM FANS. Thirteenth Silver: DON'T CHEW ON THE PIKMIN GIRL OLIMAR WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD. I'M LAUGHING SO HARD; writing Ganon doing cosplay has always been a dream of mine ;) Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: He definitly seems to be doing a lot of that lately ohohoho**

* * *

**Right, so this fic is turning into crack, crack and even more crack but its not a crack fic I swear ok. THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. IT IS LAW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SIGH**

* * *

The halls of Smash Manor seemed to shine with pride as the first day of tournaments finally approached. Whispers of "the first tournament!" could be heard everywhere you turned, but really that was just Pit flying around and muttering to himself. Training rooms were filled with competitors eager to get a last session in, while the rest of the manor was alive with activity, everyone restless to see the famous Brawl stadium. But, considering this was the Smash Manor, there were always a couple of competitors going against the grain; in this case, it was Bowser.

"I can't _believe_ this. Me, Bowser, not chosen for the first tournament? What is this? And I had just finished waxing my shell too!" the Koopa King was whining, as a hesitant Popo and Nana sat on either of his sides.

"Um," said Popo as he hesitantly went to pat the pouting Bowser's arm.

"Er," replied Nana, who was equally as awkward. They were daredevils/bodyguards, not therapists! This definitely wasn't in the job description.

"I've got it! I'll just ruin the tournament! Ohoho, that'll definitely get Nintendo's attention. Get outta here you two, scram! I've got scheming to do," Bowser shouted, suddenly enthusiastic. After uttering his famous evil "Bahahah" he grabbed both Nana and Popo by the scruffs of their necks and threw them out of the Mushroom Kingdom Wing.

"Well that was a close one eh Popo? What say you and I go check out that huge banister down in the front hall? What do you say?" Nana asked excitedly as she and Popo raced down the hall.

"Extreme." Popo agreed and then the two were off, not to be seen for a while.

**XXX**

"Yah! Hi-yah! Take that!"

"Will you keep it down in there? Some of us aren't even competing in the tournament you know, and frankly your loudness is quite inconsiderate."

"Er, sorry Red."

**XXX**

There was a staring match happening in the middle of the Smash Manor dining hall and poor Link was in the middle of it. It had all started a few minutes ago, when Zelda, who had recovered from her previous identity crisis, had finished training and had came into the dining hall for a healthy snack before the tournament started. Being the princess of Hyrule, Zelda was told to promote healthy living and exercise so on her way to the hall, she had made it quite obvious that she was about to go have a nutritious snack. It was for the people, really.

"Here I am, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, walking to the kitchen to fetch myself a healthy snack!" Zelda had cried slowing her pace as she walked past the dawdling Fox and Falco.

"Are you endorsing something or..?" Fox had started, looking at the princess skeptically.

'Oh no Fox, not at all! I'm here to promote healthy living! I suggest you start getting on this path of enlightenment as soon as possible, seeing as your battle with Samus is to begin in a few minutes! And, ah, I think you'll probably need an extra push to get rid of that pot-belly of yours." Zelda had announced, staring judgingly at Fox's apparent "pot-belly".

"_Excuse_ me? I don't have a pot-belly! I'm the leanest creature in this dump. Isn't that right Falco?" Fox had sneered staring Zelda down as the princess stared innocently back.

"Yea, absolutely, Pilot of Starfox, you rock. Four for you Fox, you go Fox." Falco had answered absently, his mind otherwise occupied by the rubix cube in his feathers.

"Hear that Zelda? Your prissy princess body is nothing compared to this." Fox had said triumphantly, twirling a bit to show off "this".

Zelda glared. "Well Fox, I guess we'll just have to find out today, during your battle. In the mean time, enjoy some healthy snacks!" Zelda slipped back into her "happy-go lucky I-promote-healthiness-woo!" attitude and left, leaving Fox and a preoccupied Falco behind her.

"Hey Fox, you do know that your versing Samus today right? With the lasers and the explosives and such? And if you're planning on competing against Zelda, she can turn into that Sheikah with the red eyes and needles? Did you think about that?" Falco noted suddenly, eyes still focused on his rubix cube. Fox paled.

"Oh. Well, no problem I can still deal with it. I am the pilot of StarFox, after all. Where did you get that rubix cube from, anyways?" Fox said rather shakily.

"Oh, I borrowed it from Luigi, he says it calms him or something"

"And by 'borrowed' you mean stole right?"

"Yup."

**XXX**

After her encounter with Fox, Zelda had continued her journey to the dining hall, where a healthy snack was surely waiting. Oh, who was she kidding, she was heading towards Peach's freshly baked cannolis, which Mario had insisted upon her baking.

"I need-a true Italian-a food-a to keep me going-a!" Mario had cried, much to the happiness of most of the Brawl competitors. Anyways, Zelda didn't need an apple weighing her down during her battle.

"Prissy Princess body my foot. I'll show that pot-bellied fox. I'll show them all." She muttered rather evilly as she arrived in the dining hall, which thankfully, was empty. It would seem that Zelda had the urge to prove herself to the Brawl competitors after her earlier mishap with Olimar. Speaking of the little astronaut, he was sitting in the dining room as well, his little arms wrapped protectively around a mug of strawberry lemonade. Huh.

Zelda, preoccupied with her search for Peach's cannolis, hadn't noticed the little guy's presence.

"Ugh, that fool Wario must have taken the lot of them. Curse him." Zelda sighed as she reached for an apple, her eyes straying across the supposedly empty dining hall. She froze as she focused on the astronaut's little helmet.

"Um, Olimar hi! It's me, Princess Zelda! How are you? You don't mind if I sit down do you? See, I'm just eating healthy, yum apples!" Zelda had cried enthusiastically, her words laced with guilt as she took a seat across from Olimar. The astronaut remained silent.

"Er, nice weather we're having right? Back in Hyrule, our land was stuck in Twilight for ages! It sucked, let me assure you. Don't worry though, Link saved us. You know Link right? Yea, Link…" Zelda rambled, her eyes trained on Olimar, who sat as still as ever.

"Speak of the devil!" Zelda cried suddenly, as said Hero of Time sauntered into the dining hall.

"Um."

"Hey Link, we were just talking about you! Have a seat! Me and Olimar here, we're just bonding a bit, you know." Zelda said, all smiles, as she ushered Link to the seat next to her. Olimar remained silent.

"Um." Said Link. Wasn't he great at keeping up conversation?

After a few more awkward beats of silence, which consisted of Zelda staring hopefully at Olimar, the little astronaut finished his strawberry lemonade, walked over to Link, plucked off his newly arrived green hat, and walked out of the room, his two remaining Pikmin following. Zelda buried her head in her hands.

"Mother of Din, what do I have to do to get that guy to forgive me? What do I have to do?"

"Um."

**XXX**

Marth was having quite the troublesome time. His tiara- crown actually, very manly crown- just wasn't sitting right atop his head.

"This is so bothersome! Honestly, I look fine without this heinous thing, but noo, Nintendo insists that it "completes my look". As if my look _needs_ completing?" Marth muttered to himself grudgingly, twisting his crown upon his perfectly styled hair.

"Having trouble with your tiara, Marth?" a mocking voice suddenly said, jerking Marth out of his reverie on getting his crown just right.

"It's a_ headdress_, peasant." Marth retorted, not even turning to face the door, where a smirking Samus leaned.

"Yes because every man needs his _headdress_ to be perfect before battle." Samus responded, in her usual sarcastic manner, tapping her metal-encased fingers on Marth's bedroom wall.

Marth rolled his eyes, but didn't bite. "What are you doing here anyways? We all know you're a girl under that armor now Samus, you can't just come strolling into a guy's room anymore; I mean I wouldn't mind but-"

"Oh shut up, She-Man. I came to fetch Ike for the tournament, and he asked me to call you too. And I'm in my armor because Nintendo wants me to be recognizable at first." Samus retorted tapping her fingers even harder against Marth's wall. "Well then, let's get going shall we? Ike's waiting outside."

"Tell him to go on, I can make my way myself." Marth said sourly as he adjusted his cape and twirled a bit in front of his full length mirror. It was a necessity, really.

"What have you got against that poor kid anyway? He's a catch; Peach is one of his many admirers." Samus commented curiously as Marth groaned.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. If I come with you two, would you leave it?" Marth sighed, as he took one closer look at himself before attaching his trusty sword Falchion to his hip and sauntering towards Samus.

"Hey, I don't care less. Come on, we'll be late. And I can't be late if I want to kick Fox's sorry butt and win this whole tournament."

"I don't know about that Samus, I think I have this in the bag." A grinning Ike commented as Marth and Samus exited the Fire Emblem Wing. He nodded politely to Marth, who stuck his nose up in the air.

"Hey slow down there newbie, you obviously have no idea how this works. _I_ win. _You_ lose." Samus chuckled as the threesome made their way to the centre of the Manor, where the portal to the Brawl Stadium was located.

"Sorry to burst both of your bubbles but I think we all know who's going to win _this_ tournament." Marth said suddenly, as the three approached the portal.

"Who, Jigglypuff?"

"Yup."

**XXX**

"Is the stadium scary, Ness? I don't want Yoshi to get scared you know." A nervous Lucas commented, as his little crew lay sprawled on the Smash Manor lawn. Yoshi made an indignant noise from his spot next to Ness.

"Nah, it's not bad. It's pretty cool actually. Last tournament a town from Earthbound was there too! I'm sure you'll like it. Besides, Yoshi's been in these tournaments before Lucas. It's alright to be nervous you know." A wise Ness responded turning to face his companions. Back in Melee, he'd been a toddler more or less, but after a series of adventures and a mishappened portal, Ness seemed to have grown up.

In response, Lucas grinned. "No, I'm alright. I just can't wait!"

"Hear, hear!" A voice shouted beside Lucas, making the small boy jump. Ness shot a glare at said voice, which happened to belong to a sheepish Pit.

"Hear, hear!" Pit repeated, in a whisper, taking a seat next to the crew. "Hi everyone, I'm Pit! I can't wait for the tournament to start either!"

"Neither can I!" Red had joined the little group as well, sitting cross legged on the grass. "_I_ heard that the stadium is going to have even more arenas to travel to! It's going to be great."

"Who do you think is going to win the first tournament?" Pit said in a hushed voice, as if afraid that any of the competing Brawlers would be offended. It was an angel thing.

"I have my money on Link. Or maybe even Fox, actually." Ness noted, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Kirby, I think."

"Samus, no competition."

"You lot are a group of idiots!" A voice suddenly shouted, causing the little group to raise their heads in alarm. "_Obviously_ I, King Dedede, will be the winner." Said King plopped down on the grass as well. This was turning into some party.

"Excuse me Mr. King Dedede, but you aren't even competing in this tournament!" Pit noted, staring innocently up at the walrus.

"Oh. I guess my head has been stuck in scheming for a while then. Well, then Ike. Ike absolutely." Dedede said, slapping his head lightly for good measure.

"Would you all care to put money on that-a" Wario cried, making a sudden appearance. The group inched away a bit.

"None of us actually have any money you dolt." Red deadpanned. Everyone inched away from him too.

"Oh."

"Ness-a! Blonde! Yoshi! Pit! Red-a! Wario! It's time for the tournament! Mamma-mia Peach will kill us all if we're late!" Mario's voice pierced the air of the Smash Manor yard. Immediately, the group got up, dusting themselves off before making the trek to the centre of the Smash Manor.

"Have-a any of you seen my-a rubix cube-a?" Luigi, who was also with Mario, asked meekly. The group shook their heads solemnly. Well, except for Wario.

"You want a rubix cube-a? Wario can get you a rubix cube! For a price of course!"

"Shut up."

"Oh."

XXX

"_It's time DK. My first tournament! I can't wait."_ Daddy Kong said excitedly as the two monkeys mad their way to the portal.

"_Don't be nervous Diddy. Though your time is not today I am sure you will uphold the name of the Kong family. I believe in you." _Donkey Kong responded sagely, patting his new tie to his chest. It seemed that grand events made DK quite sage like. Huh.

"_I will not let you down!"_ Diddy said obediently, saluting for DK. The two high fived and made their way through the portal, not noticing two figures at the hallway corner.

"All I heard were "_Monkey noises, monkey noises." _Fox noted, still pale after his encounter with Zelda.

"Same."

**XXX**

Meta Knight flew solemnly above the halls of the empty Smash Manor, wallowing in self pity, even taking a few moments to recite a few lines of poetry.

"And I fly, alone and darkness pierces my heart. _Meta Knight_." Meta Knight recited, his wings gliding silently, as one of his stubby hands bent back to pat himself on the back. "That was a good one Meta, you are getting better."

After Meta Knight's earlier evil act of reading aloud the List, he had disappeared back into the shadows, careful to avoid any contact with the Brawlers, a certain pink blob especially. Meta Knight shivered at the thought. _The little beast had caught him _exposed. _Exposed._

Refusing to return to the DreamLand Wing where Kirby was surely present, Meta Knight had begun to nest on the rafters of Crazy Hand's elaborate room. It was certainly a downgrade from the Halberd, but it was better than facing the evil pink thing, surely.

"And the Halberd was due to get a makeover too! Woe resides in every corner of my being. The only joy squashed like an ant by the Man. _Meta Knight_." Meta recited again, dropping his head and continuing to glide, carefully avoiding the Brawl stadium portal. Since it was the first tournament, all Brawlers were told to be present but since Meta Knight dint even _want _to be here in the first place, he presumed he had a free pass.

"Hey you revolting excuse for a creature, who are you talking to? I, Ganondorf, King of Darkness, demand you tell me. Are you conversing with some inhumane spirit, hoping to take over this sorry place? Because if so, you have the Darkness on your side." A voice cried suddenly, as Meta froze mid flight and turned to face the hulking figure of Ganondorf himself.

"Not at all, it is just I, Meta Knight flying solemnly, alone." Meta Knight responded gloomily, preparing to turn and fly away. That was enough socializing for one day.

"Stop! Where are the rest of the imbeciles? I must know, speak now!" Ganon demanded. Politeness never was his forte.

"At the stadium, I presume. The first tournament is today; where have you been, under a rock?" Meta Knight snapped smoothly, turning away from the hulking man.

Ganon tensed. No, he had not been under a rock, but rather, he had been out collecting the pieces for his cosplay which was to take place in few days time. Though he would never tell the flying blob _that_. Instead, he went for, "How dare you speak to me like that! I demand you, take me to this stadium and perhaps I won't teach you a lesson!"

"Fine."

"Good."

**XXX**

"Why is it so _dark_ in here? Mario, Mario this would be a good time for your flames you know." Peach's voice cried out. She had just stepped through the portal to the stadium, sniffing at the fact that she was the only one there on time. "_Punctuality is of the essence" _she had reprimanded Mario when he had arrived, followed by a ragtag group of Brawlers. From the distance she saw a distraught Zelda and Link approaching, closely followed by Marth, Ike and Samus. With a quick wave, she stepped into the portal and was transported to an area of complete darkness.

"Mario!" Peach cried out again, as she heard scuffling and a few yelps of "That was my foot you absolute _swine." _It would seem that the rest of the Brawlers had arrived as well.

"Now, now there is no need for that Princess! For I, Crazy have arrived!" Suddenly bright lights erupted around them as the Brawlers came face to face with the visage of Crazy and an arena that drew many gasps from the crowd.

'Yes yes calm down everyone, we are running late on schedule. As you can see, the stadium is quite majestic, blah blah yes every white and _wow _so many portals! Who cares?" Crazy yelped, otherwise focused on a piece of paper.

The Brawlers gasped again as they faced the stadium which was a lot more than just _majestic. _ It was a gigantic circular room, strongly resembling the Pokémon Stadium, the floor coppered with many, many portals. The walls were covered with curious looking glass pods, weapons, fans and even brightly colored spheres that almost seemed alive. The stadium itself was quite plain, just a white area with a sandbag situated in the centre, but what drew the Brawlers attention most was the high end technologies that made it up. There were huge screens with different realms upon them, of Peach's castle and even one off a new one Mario exclaimed as "Delfino Plaza!" Blinking buttons flickered aimlessly as Koopas and Goombas ran around checking and re checking and checking again.

"Oh stop it, as if none of you have seen an arena before. Oh put your hand down Ike! Ok, so first tournament, good impression, blah blah blah. Now! Link here. Mario there. You will both be transported to a surprise destination and from there on, you know what to do. The rest of you competing, stay out here. You can watch them competing from these screens." Crazy gestured vaguely to a giant screen near the end of the stadium, where seats were set up like a very large cinema. "Now, usually, you guys will not attend every single match but since today is the very first one you all have to be present. So, everyone will sit upon this throne like chairs and you will be presented." Crazy pointed to the end of the arena, where many grand chairs were set up, earning approving nods from Marth and Peach. Crazy continued, muttering. "As if I, Crazy, can do something like this? Like come on? Do I look like I can do this? Do I? Anyways. The stadium will transport you all to our first destination, where there will be a large crowd so don't get stage fright or I will end you. Got it? Anyways, Master Hand will play this big documentary, blah blah, and then you will each stand up and blah blah IT'S SIMPLE. Ok, go!" Crazy finished in one breath ending with his signature crazy laugh, sending the Brawlers running.

"Zelda! Zelda do I go here? Here?' Link cried, as he ran to his designated portal. "Here my friend! Here" Mario cried out helpfully as the two stood across from each other in the centre of the stadium.

Jigglypuff, Kirby, Zelda, Peach, Samus, Fox, Marth and Ike stood off to the side, seating themselves in the cinema area, Kirby even bringing out a large bag of popcorn. The rest of the straggling Brawlers scrambled to the throne like chairs where, after fumbling with their name tags for a bit, they each took their designated seats.

"Why are there empty seats? There aren't supposed to be empty seats! Oh Ganondorf, oh Meta Knight, where for are thou? Oh there I see you! Hurry hurry!" Crazy screamed, as Ganon strolled in, followed by a sulking Meta Knight who tried and failed to sneak away.

"Where's Bowser, has anyone seen Bowser? Bowser!" Crazy cried into the heavens, as if hoping that Bowser had died and would answer his call from the skies.

"I'm here." King Dedede bragged, as he earned a quick flick from Crazy, who was frankly, going even crazier.

"You, Ice Climber 1 and 2, where is the Bowser?"

"We don't knooow!" The Ice Climbers responded loyally, patting themselves on the back for their unison.

"Ok whatever. We have to go. Now, the stadium will transport you all to the first destination. Buckle up kids! Goombas Koopas, go go go go!"

With that, everything turned white as the stadium suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a pale blue sky. The Brawlers were still seated on their thrones (though Link and Mario had disappeared from their portals at the centre of the stadium floor) but they were not alone. Around them were crowds and crowds of screaming people; their voices echoing throughout the newly open stadium.

"Welcome everyone! To the first tournament of Super Smash Bros Brawl!"

* * *

**A/N THE FIRST TOURNAMENT DIDN'T EVEN START YET OOPS I APOLAGIZE GUYS WRITING THE BRAWLS MAKES ME NERVOUS. WHERE IS BOWSER? WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO FOX'S POT BELLY? HOW WILL GANON'S COSPLAY PLAY OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME OHOHOHO. Also, Ganon and Meta Knight may be my new brotp, hmm. So, I would also very much appreciate it if you guys would suggest any ships you would like included I have some in mind, but that is for the FUTURE WOO. I hope you guys enjoyed, your reviews make my day :))**

**In other news, I started rewatching one of my favourite animes of all time, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and IT HAS GOT ME CRYING TEARS OF BLOOD DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME.**

**Please RnR :)**


End file.
